A Boy, a Dragon and a Doll?
by Samrit
Summary: When Natsu came back from a mission and entered the guild, he saw a little boy clenching onto her chest. Nothing bad and nothing to be jealous, right? Boy was he wrong... Bad summery, I know but please read the story. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New story from me for Fairy Tail yay! Hope you will like it. Thought I also have two other storys which aren't finished yet but I just couldn't resist writing this. So now read enjoy and review! Sorry if it isn't really romantic yet but I will try to make it later on more romantic. Don't panic nothing dirty.  
**

**Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and that is good so.  
**

* * *

**A boy, a dragon and a doll?**  
Chapter 1

It was just a simple mission, Natsu and Happy would only be gone for a week. After a long period of missions together with his team, Natsu decided to test his abilities and wanted to do a job on his own only together with Happy, like in the old days. It was easy, go to the town, beat some bad guys, try not to destroy too much, go to the mayor, get the reward (or pay some things extra) and go back to the guild to tell her how awesome he was and impress her a bit, not that he hadn't planned this from the beginning when he took that mission. So there was no big deal. That was what he thought until he entered the guild and saw a little boy clenching onto her chest, pressing his little face into her boobs while making it wet with his tears. Ok no ground to be jealous right? It was just a little boy, what could that boy possible do? Boy was Natsu wrong with that thought…

* * *

**Three days ago.**

"Ne, Lu-chan. Who is that cute boy clenching onto your leg?" Levy asked curious, kneeling down to get a better look of the little boy. His hair was black just like Grays, he had sky blue eyes and pouted in a very cute way as he looked up to Lucy.

"He is soooooo cute!" Mira came in taking the boy in her arms for a tight huge. Lucy giggled as she saw the boy trying to escape Miras death grip on him.

"His name is Hiro. He is the five years old son of an old friend from my mother and I will take care of him for some days." Lucy answered Levy who was also now trying to help the boy escape.

"Lucy-neeeeeee! Help me!" The boy whined.

"Alright." She smiled.

"Mira, could you cook something for us. We have a long trip behind us and I am sure that he must be very hungry right now."

"Yay!" Hiro cheered as Mira released him.

"Ok. Tell me Hiro what do you want to eat?" Hiro who was suddenly behind Lucy, looked up at the white haired women, he was at first to scared of another death hug but then he answered, "Pasta!".

"Aww, he is sooooo cute. Take a seat; I will be back in no time with your food!" and with this Mira disappeared in the kitchen.

The news that Lucy would take care of a five years old boy for some days spread out very fast in the guild and soon Lucy was bombard with questions. Some guild mates made jokes about if the child was hers and Grays kid, because of his looks which made Juvia cry and drawn almost the guild. Thanks to Makarov Hiro was safe before he was drawn, also the boy seemly liked the attention he got from the females and the Master but it was soon clear that he preferred to stay near Lucy and he had something against all the men who came too near at Lucy.

"Oi Lucy! If you have to take care of that boy how will you go on missions?" Gray asked as he sat down next to Lucy, watching the little boy who got some cake from Erza which was a wonder to everyone in the guild. Erza normally wouldn't give anyone a piece of her cake, she would rather kill them if they even try to get one.

"I asked the Master and for now I will take a break from going on missions also Natsu is out on a solo mission right now so there shouldn't be any problems." Lucy answered, smiling down at Hiro who got attached to her arm. Lucy didn't notice but every time when she wasn't looking at him, Hiro glared draggers at Gray or any other male who came near her.

But the others noticed it and Gray somehow started to feel unconformable with that boy around. As Gray looked at the boy a bit closer he could see a smirk on his face. In an instant he knew that this did mean something terrible.

"Lucy-nee? Didn't you say that here are awesome mages in this guild?" Hiro asked completely innocent and Lucy nodded to his question. "But all I can see is a stripping boy, a metal eating punk, an old man smoking, a man with long green hair like a girl has, a guy who stuck his tongue out and mama told me that this is bad to do and that wired guy shouting something about being a man, whatever he means by that."

Hiro purposely only named males, he liked the women in this guild also some of them were creepy but he didn't dislike them like the males. For example there was that creepy blue haired girl which glared at them since that half naked guy was sitting by them. She had set the guild under water but for him it was fun so he couldn't find a ground to dislike her as long as she wouldn't hurt his Lucy-nee.

The guild face palmed meanwhile, hearing what the little boy had said and Lucy also thought about what she should tell him.

"First of all…" She started. "Gray put your clothes on." Gray who freaked out, started to search for his clothes. "And second, they are all mages, each one is really strong. Believe me Hiro, Fairy Tail is the best guild you will ever see."

Hiro looked at Lucy getting in what she said.

"Lucy-nee? Can I go play with that ice-mage who you told me about?" Hiro asked with puppy eyes. All girls in Fairy Tail 'aw'-ed at this and Lucy sighed in defeat.

"Gray?" She walked over to him who was currently putting his shirt, he found under Erzas table for no reason, on again.

"Would you watch for me a bit after Hiro? He wants to play a bit with you and to see a bit of your magic, but only if it is ok with you." Gray looked skeptical from her to the boy. He didn't really trust that boy and he knew for his five year he was damn smart. Gray knew this from the moment on Hiro got a piece of cake from Erza and to get one from **her** without being beaten up means something.

"Why not? I will make sure he will see how great my ice-make magic is." He shrugged but in true he wanted to find out what the boy was after. Lucy smiled and went to her usual spot by the bar leaving Hiro in the hands of Gray. Hiro waited until Lucy was out of hearing range and until she faced them with her back. He turned around and glared at Gray who suddenly shivered by the little boys mood change.

"What are you to Lucy-nee?" He asked with an innocent voice but his look told something different.

"She is one of my friends?" Gray answered unsure but the boy's face lit up again.

"Really? Than would you show me pretty, pretty please something of your awesome magic? Lucy-nee told me great story about her adventure with you guys!"

Gray smirked. "Then take a careful look at this! Ice make: ..."

* * *

**Present Time**

Natsu stared at the boy in Lucy's arms who was crying heavily and Lucy who was calming him down. Natsu looked around in the guild, finding his rival/best friend as far away from the blond and the boy as possible together with other males of the guild. He went over to them wondering what has happened in the days he wasn't there.

"Oi! Ice freak? Who is that little boy over there by Luce? And why are you guys here and not over there?" He pointed at the tables near the blonde which were left empty only a few girls sitting here and there.

"Flame head! You're back!" Gray looked up with tired eyes at Natsu, he had no intention to fight him right now.

"That boy there is send from the devils. Thanks to him Lucy and the other girls beat the shit out of us." Gray pointed at the newest victim of the boy. Gajeel. He sat in the corner muttering something about a stupid brat he should beat up, a stupid bunny-girl who believed everything the brat said and a way to scary scarlet haired demon. He didn't dare to say something bad any louder and to risk that they would hear him, his whole body still hurt, thanks to the treating the two girls gave him for making that little boy 'cry'.

Natsu was confused and so he went over to Lucy, Macao was about to stop him but Gray hold him back and shook his head. "Flame head has to learn this the hard way if he doesn't believe us."

Lucy who had calmed down Hiro, meanwhile looked up to see Natsu coming. "Natsu! You're back! How was your mission?" Lucy smiled, it was one of the smiles Natsu liked the most, a smile Lucy would always give him when they came back from a mission and so he gave her his trade mark grin as answer.

Hiro who saw this tighten his grip on Lucy.  
"Lucy-nee? Who is this?" He asked in a scared voice, and his eyes watered again. He wanted Lucy's attention.

"Ne, Hiro. I told you about the Salamander, haven't I? Well now it is time to meet him in person. This is Natsu Dragneel one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail and my best friend." The word pained Natsu but he didn't show it.

_Best friend_ he thought. _Well better than being only a friend…_

Happy who was sitting on Natsus shoulder flied down to the ground and looked at Hiro and Hiro looked at Happy.  
"Aye! I am Happy and you are?" The blue cat greeted the boy whose eyes went wide.

"Flying, speaking cat!" He cried as he hugged Happy and looked up at Lucy.

"Haha, Hiro this is Happy an Exceed." Lucy explained.

"Exceed?" Hiro asked again but then shrugged. "Lucy-nee can I play with the black bear and this blue cat?"

Lily who shuddered suddenly flied over to Gajeel, hiding behind him. Lucy who saw that Lily was clearly against Hiros idea giggled a bit. "Happy, is that ok with you?"  
The blue cat nod and grinned. "I can teach him everything about fish!"

"Don't even think about that and don't take him in the air, Happy! It is too dangerous for him!" She shouted after the two who went to go playing. Natsu laughed.

"You sound like and overprotective mother, Luce!" But he stopped when he saw her glaring at him.

"Hiro got scared enough from the others don't make it worse or he will start to hate magic!" She hissed and Natsu only nod. Counting one and one together Natsu figured out that Gray, Gajeel and the other must have scared the boy and Lucy and some others must have overreact by that.

"Hey! Can I show him my awesomeness later?" Natsu grinned widely. Gray who came nearer, now that the boy was somewhere else, heard that and snored.

"Show him your magic and he will start crying."

"I am not you, Ice block! He won't cry!"

"You're stupid aren't you?"

"And you're dumb!"

"You fire breathing idiot! Just once you should hear at what I am saying!"

"Pff! Like you ever said something important!"

"Why you…!"

"Bring it on! Snow flake!"

Natsu and Gray started fighting each other again, they completely forgot about Lucy who sighed. Both were lucky that Erza had just went out on a solo mission on her own but still the fighting of Gray and Natsu brought back the life into the guys and the guild went back to their normal behavior. Fighting, drinking, laughing, and destroying in short back to being loud and rowdy.

Hiro was standing by the door watching the chaotic guild. He and Happy had just come back from playing and Hiro didn't liked what he saw. He immediately searched for Lucy, afraid that she could get hurt in the chaos. Happy watched the boy curious, they were talking happily until he saw what was going on in the guild since then he hadn't spoken one word. Suddenly Hiro ran off to somewhere in the guild and Happy followed trying to protect the boy from flying stuff like chairs. He knew if Hiro got hurt, Lucy would skin him alive and Happy surely didn't want that to happen.

Just as Happy protected him from a flying mug (thrown by Cana who got annoyed by Grays and Natsus fight) the black haired little boy jumped up into the arms of a certain blond mage by the bar.

When Happy came nearer he heard that Lucy tried to hushed the boy and whispered comforting words into his ear. Hiro was crying hard into her arm and Happy couldn't get why he was crying. First of all just some minutes ago Hiro was all happy and secondly there was no ground to cry, right?

Lucy on the other hand took Hiro by his small hand and stood up from her chair while Hiro rubbed the remaining tears out of his eyes with his other hand. She smiled at him and walked out of the guild but not before she walked up to Natsu and Gray. Both stopped in their tracks when Lucy stood in front of them, still holding little Hiros hand.

Gray shivered and started searching for the next exit. Natsu only wondered why Gray suddenly was so nervous. It wasn't like Erza was there, it was only Lucy together with that boy in front of them. But suddenly he felt a glare on him and when he tried to figure out from where it came, his onyx eyes meet the sky blue one of the boy.

_Is that brat glaring at me or do I image things now?_ Natsu question himself before he heard a whisper from his rival/best friend Gray. "You don't image things. This boy is glaring at us…"

Natsu looked stunned at Gray who had whispered this in such a low voice that Natsu could only hear it thanks to his dragon slayer powers.

"So do you guys like it to scare a little kid?" Lucy asked and both mages turned their attention back to her. "Um… you see Lucy… I didn't…" Gray knew one wrong word and he wouldn't be able to see the next morning.

"What are you talking about Luce?" Natsu asked, not getting the point at all.

"Oh well Natsu. I warned you about scaring Hiro and thanks to your fight Hiro is now afraid of the guild." Lucy said calm but Natsu could feel the dark aura. "Gray." She sighed. "I have told you it the first day when Hiro came here. Not to fight too much. Happy even had to protect him from flying things."

"Luce, I still don't get what is up with you? He is all save right? There shouldn't be a problem. Like you said Happy protected him."

A vein popped up on Lucy's head and everyone who wasn't as dense as Natsu could see the raising anger of the blond. The whole guild had stopped and started watching them. Hiro on the other hand started smirking but also gave Lucy a worried look. That was when an idea popped up in that little five years old kids brain.

He let go of Lucy's hand and walked forward until he stood in front of the Salamander. Lucy who was surprised at first was now worried about him. Natsu only eyed the boy confused while Gray slowly started to get away from there.

Suddenly Hiro kicked Natsus leg. Natsu let out a yelp of surprise and then he found himself on the ground the little boy sitting on him. Hiro started punching him with his tiny little fist but Natsu didn't really feel pain. Fake tears were rolling down Hiros cheeks and he started yelling at Natsu. "Don't make Lucy-nee upset! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you for making Lucy-nee upset!"

Everyone in the guild sweat dropped. They remembered Hiros first day here when they all had seen the exact same only that it was Gray who got punched by the little one. They eyed the blonde who also watched them surprised, but then slowly she felt her anger level raising.

"Oi! What are you talking about! I didn't make her upset!" Natsu argued back when he sat up not caring that the boy felt down from him onto the wooden floor, letting out a groan of pain. He slowly got annoyed by him, what does such a little brat knew about him? Nothing! This brat doesn't know how much Natsu cared about Lucy.

Hiro recovered fast from the pain and jumped up again, running over to Lucy. "Lucy-nee! I wanna go! Please bring me away from here! I hate it here!" The boy yelled while crying again. Lucy picked him up, holding Hiro tight in her arms.

"Now see what you have done Natsu! Thanks to you he hates it here now!" Lucy shot him a death glare which was as worse as the one Natsu normally got from Erza when she was very, very angry.

"I hope for you that I can convince him again that the guild isn't as bad as he thinks! Or else I will personally make sure that you will get punished for that!" with that Lucy left the even more confused fire mage behind. But when Natsu looked after her he could see Hiro sticking out his tongue at him while the boy mumbled something Lucy couldn't hear but Natsu could.

"Serves you right, idiot. Don't come nearer my Lucy-nee, she is mine."

And suddenly Natsu felt a very strange hate against a little boy, he never felt before. Little did he know that the following days would be the worst in his life but still being as dense as he is he shrugged it off thinking that by tomorrow everything would be ok again.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if I made mistakes and so on but for you to know I am from Germany and my english isn't the best. To be true you can count me to the worst ones in my class...**

**So anyway if you wonder about the doll... well it will come up in the next chapter but just for you to know it isn't a normal doll it is a strange one which was already in the manga and the anime well then I shouldn't say anything more...**

**Edited 18.05.12 : Double spaced some lines, so that it is easier to read but no changes in the story.  
**

**Please review and see you guys in the next chapter (^.^)v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, here I am again with the next Chapter. My holidays are over now so saddly I won't get much time to write. So maybe it will take more time for the 3rd chapter to come up.  
**

**Anyway thank you guys so much for reviewing to this story or for adding it to your favorites or alerts, my eyes got wide as I saw the traffic stats the next morning. **

**To answer some questions: I won't tell if Hiro knows about magic or if he can use magic. I think this chapter will answer that a bit.  
And well Loke... he met Hiro before the guild did... you will find out in this chapter (^.^)b**

**Edited 18.05.12: Credits as beta-reader are going to xXhelenahillXx. Thanks for being the beta of this story and sorry that i forgot to put this in before...  
**

**So please read, enjoy and review.**

******Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.  
**

* * *

**A boy, a dragon and a doll?**  
Chapter 2

The following day, Lucy and Hiro didn't show up in the guild. The guys were utterly relieved because they wouldn't get in contact with the kid-and his supposed-to-be-harmless pranks which, in his case, aren't-while the girls were disappointed, much to the guys' dismay. Hiro was considered an angel to the girls... and a devil for the boys. Natsu, on the other hand, was different; he didn't really care about that boy. He was much more worried for Lucy rather than anything and the fact that Gray had picked a fight with him didn't help at all. Because of that, he didn't have the time to visit the blonde-and the kid-that night.

The dragon slayer somehow realized his special feelings towards the celestial mage after the talk with Happy and Lisanna. It took an excruciating week for them to finally put it in his head about the lessons of love and the reason behind the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach-like ninjas going on a rampage. Not to mention, the both of them needed to take a two-week break after this.

But that feeling yesterday was entirely new to him. Hearing the boy say that Lucy was his made him angry-angrier than when Loke tried to flirt with her. He remembered Lisanna mention something about 'jealousy'-and Happy chimes in, saying that it's like if Charle steals his favorite fish or Igneel gets another son and he loves him more than Natsu, earning a forced nod from his partner-yet still couldn't get what it really was. He understands now but it's not like he had a ground to be 'jealous' of that little boy. (And considering he's just a kid.)

Natsu glanced at the clock to find out that it was already 7 PM. Normally, he would be in Lucy's apartment, rummaging through her things or lazing around on her bed or doing something idiotic to annoy the hell out of her. Heck, he would even see her expecting him while a platter of his favorite fire-roasted chicken is placed on her table. This thought made him nervous. Yes, he should be there but it's obvious that he isn't.

Lisanna, who was sitting opposite him, sighed. She noticed his leg twitching out of nervousness and knew that his thoughts were of the blonde celestial mage. It was impossible to distract him from her and that, he was too stubborn and dense to let that happen. She looked at Happy, who was munching on a fish Mira gave him, and sighed again. Unlike Natsu, he looked all happy and relaxed. She turned back to Natsu who was having a debate whether or not he should go to Lucy's place or stay.

"Natsu, you're getting on my nerves! If you're so worried then go!" Lisanna finally spoke up which shocked Natsu.

"B-But... What if she's still angry at me?"

_How stupid can he be? _"Then, just apologize to her and Hiro!" she scolded him while sending him a you-could've-guessed-that-by-yourself look.

Something inside Natsu snapped when the boy's name was brought up and it took him a while until he had realized the reason of her absence in the guild that day.

"Lucy... alone... with that brat!"

_I can't let that happen!_ In a rush, Natsu dashed out of the guild in search for his blonde partner-and the kid-, leaving Happy, who suddenly grimaced when he left, while summoning his wings to follow the latter at full speed.

"Natsuuuuu! Don't leave me!" he cried when he caught up to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy was with Hiro at the park. The boy was licking the last bit of his chocolate ice cream happily while Lucy was looking for something. When Hiro noticed it, he followed her gaze which landed on a row of trees some meters away.

"Lucy-nee, what are you looking for?" he asked curiously. Lucy had a warm, serene smile on her face as a wave of nostalgia washed over her. It was when she remembered how sweet and kind Natsu can be sometimes.

"You see, here in this park grew the popular Rainbow Sakura tree and I just remembered something which happened a long time ago. It seems that they're not growing yet since it isn't spring but I'll be sure to bring you here next time!" Lucy beamed at him while looking for the tree Natsu had placed on a boat when she was ill. Hiro didn't like that smile since it wasn't mean for him but for somebody else.

"Hiro, are you really sure that you don't like my guild?" she suddenly asked, worried. She wanted to show how great Fairy Tail is, especially after they went missing for seven years. She wasn't much surprised that Hiro didn't know of Fairy Tail yet since he was born at the time when Natsu and the others weren't there to build the guild's reputation. But that made her even more determined to show the child how great this guild is. Fairy Tail is Lucy's family and it hurt her somehow that he seems to hate it.

Hiro struggled a bit for a moment. "N-No... I-I don't really hate it there, Lucy-nee... B-But, it's a bit scary there... especially that pink-haired guy..!"

Lucy giggled and slowly ceased, giving him one of her best smiles. "Well, Natsu isn't really that bad! Sure, at times he's stupid and idiotic and he can be really dense if he meant it but all in all, he's a very nice guy! He's kind and caring and he's loyal to his loved ones and his nakamas! On top of it all, he's my best friend so there's no need to worry about anything, ne?"

The boy averted his look from her, ashamed of his accusations, but recovered and grinned at her. Something tells that he has a plan in mind by the innocent look on his face, which Lucy was oblivious to. He didn't like sharing Lucy's attention with anyone. He grinned. "Ne, Lucy-nee! If I give them another chance, promise me that we'll go see that Rainbow Sakura tree you're talking about in spring, alright? Promise me, Lucy-nee!"

"Promise!"

The two walked hand in hand to Lucy's apartment as Hiro began telling stories of when he was home to the blonde, who was enjoying his company. He also mentioned about how his mother told stories about Layla and Lucy. Hiro also knew about their seven-year disappearance and he got so excited when he heard they came back that he had to bug his mother to let him stay with her, earning a sweat drop and a twitch from Lucy. When they arrived, Lucy excused herself to open the door when she closed it again, smiling nervously at the five-year old. Wondering, he raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Lucy-nee? Aren't we supposed to go inside?"

Upon hearing Hiro's stomach grumble, his face grew hot in embarrassment and Lucy, who was in a state of panic a while ago, giggled and bent down to his height. She smiled. "Hiro, how about we go somewhere else to eat? Like in a restaurant or something," she paused, making a weird face while twitching a smile, "I'll go get something inside and I'm telling you! Do _not_ peek, alright? Be a good boy, Hiro, and listen to me!"

She walked back to her apartment and gave one last threatening yet soft look at Hiro and went inside, leaving Hiro outside to wonder what was going on.

On the other hand, Lucy slammed the door close and ran her fingers angrily through her hair. This is a fiasco! Everything was scattered everywhere, like a bomb just exploded inside her apartment. She went inside her room and found the source of the whole mess, lying on her bed while snoring loudly and drooling on her pillow. She growled lowly.

"NATSU! What the hell just happened here?" she screamed angrily at him, which shot Natsu awake and stood in a fighting stance, ready to attack whoever disturbed his slumber. When he saw Lucy, he relaxed and sat back down on her bed, giving her his notorious toothy grin like the genius that he is.

"Luce! Since when did you get here? And where's that kid with ya? What was his name-Henry? Or was it Harry or-"

"Hiro," she interrupted, crossing her arms in annoyance while giving him a scowl.

"Oh yeah! Hiro..." his voice trailed off, distaste clearly in his tone which irked Lucy more. "Anyways, you didn't come to the guild today so I was worried that's why _we_ came looking for ya!"

"_We_? What do you mean _we_? And how come it's all topsy-turvy here!" she yelled, baffled. She pointed at the pile of her garbage on particular places of the house. It'll take a lot of time for her to clean this place.

Meanwhile, Natsu wasn't sensing her dark aura and tilted his head to the side while looking at her weirdly, as if she had said something uncanny. He looked at his environment and was oblivious to what she was talking about. Probably because it looks all familiar to him since this is what his apartment must've looked like. "_We,_ as in Happy and I! And what do you mean topsy-turvy? It looks fine to me."

"Natsu..."

Oops, this is definitely a problem. Natsu shivered in fear as Lucy growled.

* * *

Hiro hung his head down, his eyebrows meeting. Ten minutes has passed and he was feeling hungrier than he was before. What could be the commotion inside and it certainly took Lucy long to get out? When he heard a familiar cute voice, his head shot to the window and saw a certain flying cat escaping through the window.

"Blue cat!"

Happy, who was about to fly all the way to the direction of the guild, flied to Hiro who greeted him with a tight hug. Happy made an _oof!_ sound before Hiro let him go and grinned at him. "Blue cat! Have you seen Lucy-nee?"

"Aye! She started arguing with Natsu again! They _liiiiiiiiiiiike_ each other!" Happy snickered, rolling his tongue like he used to, in which, Hiro got amused for a second until he realized what the blue Exceed meant.

Hiro's face fell and a deep frown graced his lips. Happy didn't miss this and wondered why his mood suddenly changed. It's obvious that Hiro wasn't all glad about Happy's news and decided that he has to cook another plan to get Lucy away from that _Natsu_-hint the antipathy in his voice! Happy thought he made the boy upset and shivered when he remembered Lucy's reaction when the boy cried yesterday. He needed a plan to cheer him up again but what could he do? Then, out of the blue, he remembered a doll he'd put in his back bag and thought that he could play with it since he's a child, after all, and children likes dolls. He searched for it and handed it to Hiro with a big grin.

"Aye! Don't be upset! Here, I'll give you this doll! His name is Mr. Cursey!"

Hiro smiled at the cat but it was no ordinary smile; rather, it looked more like a smirk and luckily for the boy, Happy didn't notice this and flew back through the window and inside to see what the duo's doing. Hiro scanned the doll for its features and smirked. Yes, he knew about this doll and what it could do. He has to thank Happy for giving him this _gift_ since his plan's finally coming to work. The door creaked and out came Lucy, whose face was scarlet-a color that could put Erza's hair to shame-while mumbling things like 'fire-breathing jerk' and 'who does he think he is?'

"Lucy-nee, is everything alright?"

It angered Hiro to see that Lucy was thinking more of that idiot than him, basing from her gestures, and would really take his vengeance for ruining their mood. The blonde, on the other hand, mumbled her answer while her face grew hotter than before. Hiro concluded that she was either extremely angry or embarrassed. He hoped it was anger.

"Everything's alright..." she said, looking away, before she came back and smiled brightly at him, "Ne, let's go?"

Both went to a restaurant just a few blocks away from Lucy's apartment. At times, she would go there whenever her fridge is being plunged by her _friends_-or rather, a certain dragon slayer and his cat. She didn't hate her friends, sure, but it wasn't right to eat someone else's fridge empty or even breaking in her place, for the least. Also, she didn't want to take the boy to the guild. She knew Hiro liked Mira's cooking but at this hour, drunken members occupy the guild and she didn't want Hiro to make a worse impression on the guild as he already had.

Meanwhile, Natsu was left in her apartment, sitting beaten up and looking at the ceiling, deep in thoughts. Ironic. He thought about his argument with Lucy and how it started. It wasn't like those arguments he had with her and it'll take time for her to forgive him. Dislike came into his mind when Hiro was brought up. He didn't know why.

"That Miro, why does Lucy have to spend time with him..?"

Unaware to him, Happy caught him mumbling absent-mindedly and sighed. "Natsu, it's not Miro, it's Hiro. Aye!"

A while ago, when Happy went inside the apartment, their argument had gotten worse that he had to force a fish on his partner's mouth and reminded Lucy about the boy, shoving her outside before they start another argument. If Happy hadn't stopped her, Hiro would surely be waiting for her outside still. Sighing again, he stood up and threw the bones of his already-eaten fish on a pile of garbage and turned back on Natsu worriedly.

"Natsu, I think we should start cleaning already before Lucy comes home. Aye!"

Natsu brightened at the idea and sat up, searching for cleaning materials while looking as fired as ever. "Yosh! So, where does Lucy keep her cleaning stuffs?" he paused, glancing from side to side then grinned, having found what he was looking for, "Aha! There's the broom! C'mon, Happy!"

"Aye!"

Natsu started swinging the broom to and fro and around until loud clashes of sounds were heard. Lamps were destroyed and things fell from everywhere. As if on cue, the books from the bookshelf fell on him as he suddenly hit his elbow with it. Happy sighed for the umpteenth time. Yup, cleaning wasn't theirs, alright!

* * *

"Lucy-nee! The food was absolutely delicious! Yum yum!"

A giggle came out from Lucy's mouth as she squeezed Hiro's little hand while walking back to her apartment. The night was pretty good despite her debate with Natsu earlier. Hiro has been very chatty and vivacious their whole time while having dinner and somehow, her mood improved. But still, Natsu's words still bugged her.

_"You should be careful around him, Luce! I don't feel good whenever that kid's around!"_

_Lucy stared at him weirdly, like he has said something ridiculous. What the hell is he talking about now? And how could he say such a thing?_

_"I don't know what you're talking about, Natsu! He looks perfectly fine to me and harmless at that! What's wrong?" she retorted back._

_Something about Natsu's averted gaze tells her that something really is wrong but what? There wasn't any threat in the child's actions and he was only trying to cope up with the guild members, especially with Natsu. Then, he looked back at her, straight in the eyes and serious at that. Not to mention, his cheeks were tinted a pink hue-something that Lucy questioned inwardly. His mouth twitched as he whispered quietly, almost incoherent._

_"Just... Never mind."_

"Lucy-nee? Lucy-nee? Lucy-nee! You still there?"

She snapped from her train of thoughts, smiling nervously at Hiro. "Ah yes! What did you just say?"

"I said, we're almost there, Lucy-nee," he pouted. "What were you thinking a while ago?"

"N-Nothing... It's nothing to worry about."

Not wanting to push the topic further, he silenced and so did Lucy. Suddenly, a puff of clouds came out of nowhere and a ginger-haired man with dark-tinted glasses and a suit appeared in front of them. Loke! What's he doing here? Lucy could feel a quivering squeeze from Hiro's hand and she looked at him. Hiro had a scowl on his face which puzzled her. She turned back to Loke and glared, annoyed. First, it was Natsu. Then, it's Loke. Who's next? Gray? Elfman? Or worse Gajeel?

"Loke? What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I come and see how my princess is doing~?" Loke adjusted his glasses and flashed the blonde a pretty but flirty smile. He tried so hard to ignore the boy's array of glares towards his direction and focused more on his Master.

This agitated Hiro. The fact, that Lucy's lion spirit just had to intervene with Lucy and his night vexed him and it worsened when the latter ignored his threats. With no choices left, he pulled out the doll from his pockets secretly and smirked slightly. So, this lion spirit's his first victim, huh? Luckily, the both were busy as they were arguing with each other. It gave him time to think how he should execute his plan.

"You know you haven't summoned me in a while, Lucy~" Loke said, his flirtatious tone evident-in which Lucy flinched.

"Uhuh... Like I didn't summon-or rather, you appeared suddenly out of nowhere four days ago. You were even so _kind_ on paying me a visit on the train ride!"

"Oh~! How can I forget that! Your worried expression and your cries filled with emotion... Oh yes! How could I forget those~?" Loke mused, ignoring the intensified look from the boy and the sarcastic tone of the blonde's words. Lucy sweat dropped nervously, remembering the incident back then and sighed. That time, Loke fell of the train with no trace on how it all happened. Another case of fiasco. She gave herself a face palm and sighed, scowling.

"Well, you fell off the train which was on full speed! Who wouldn't be worried?"

Loke adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose again and looked at her seriously-which Lucy was taken aback-, having had snapped back to reality. "But it's still dangerous to walk at this time of the night. What if goons-"

"Lion guy! Lion guy!" a diminutive voice called out, having interfered the flow of Loke's petty little speech, and Loke, having felt like his the hem of his upper suit was tugged, looked down to see the boy with Lucy. Wait, wasn't he just beside Lucy a while ago? Satisfied that Hiro caught his attention, he gave Loke a groggy smile and yawned. "Lion guy, I'm tired. Will you carry me?"

Lucy was surprised to hear Hiro say those words but she should've expected it from the young boy, considering that he came from a notorious and, not to mention, rich family. It shouldn't shock her if he commands like a little prince. Loke, on the other hand, widened his eyes but recovered a smile. He bent down, until their eyes were leveled, and patted him in the head. _Nothing bad will happen, right? After all, we're just in the city-unlike four days ago, _he thought.

"I guess I'm left with no other choice as Princess here is tired also. Well, hop on, little guy!"

Without further ado, Hiro positioned himself on the nape of Loke's neck as the Stellar Spirit slowly stood up, securing the boy's legs by holding them on each of his hand. He paused for a while and winked back at Lucy, motioning her to come over. Lucy, who snapped out from her daze, nodded and went on ahead. Loke seemed to have slowed down when Lucy was already in front of them and stopped pretending like the boy wasn't any heavy. His torture worsened when the boy plucked a strand out of the mage's mare. Unbeknownst to him, Hiro was carefully placing the strand of hair on top of the doll's head and smirked. He wiggled his legs free, signaling Loke to put him down-in which Loke did so. He was puzzled as to why but grimaced when Hiro exposed the doll. And from the looks of it, this sure is going to be trouble.

"What the-"

He stopped midway when his arm rose involuntarily and looked at Hiro, who was doing the same gesture to the doll. Luckily for Hiro, Lucy wasn't in sight anymore as she took a turn to the curb and didn't notice that they were left behind. Hiro rose the doll's other arm in which, Loke did so too. He smirked in satisfaction. With a toss, Hiro slammed the doll on the ground. Loke gasped as he was hurled to the ground, his handsome face in contact with the cold floor.

"Ow! What are you-"

The latter suddenly stood up from his recent position as he felt his legs stretch. Sweat rolling like wildfire down to his jawline, he tried earnestly to look at what the boy was doing, who was slowly stretching the doll's legs further. An evil glint appeared in the boy's eyes as he tossed the doll in the air-so did Loke-and did another round of somersaults. When Hiro accidentally-but was on purpose, of course-missed the flying doll, which fell to the ground again, he stepped on it. Loke, feeling sick from those torturous and unwilling acts, fell to the ground too and felt a sharp stab of pain in his back.

"You! Be a nice boy and give Uncle Loke that doll!" he hissed but Hiro shook his head and smirked menacingly, stepping on the doll more. Loke groaned in pain.

"In your dreams, Lion guy! Next time, stay away from Lucy-nee, will you? Or you'll end beaten up again!"

When Hiro turned back and jogged his way to catch up on Lucy, Loke disappeared back to the Spirit World. Lucy, having heard pants, turned around to see Hiro catching his breath while the latter gave her a grin. Lucy, instead, looked around to see where'd Loke had gone off to and asked the boy, "Where did Loke go?"

"He said he has a date to attend and had to leave!"

She frowned. _But of course. _"Well, he should've told me before he left. I should talk to him about these things next time. C'mon, Hiro!"

Taking Lucy by the hand, the boy slowly felt the drowsiness creep to him and when they arrived, he sat on the porch steps and took a nap as Lucy scurried to get her only normal key, unlocking the door. What she saw was more than the disaster than when she left the apartment hours ago and balled her knuckles into tight fists, steam coming out from her ears.

"Natsuuuuuuu..."

Apparently, Natsu heard this as he and Happy were hiding behind a bush just outside her apartment and shivered in fear. He glanced to his partner, who was munching another fish innocently. "Happy, do you think it was okay to leave the place like that?"

"Aye! We cleaned as much as we can!"

Relieved, he grinned his usual toothy grin and slowly stood up. "Mm! It was as clean as our home and clean is clean!"

* * *

The next morning, Lucy and Hiro came to the guild. Upon entering, she paused for a bit and bent down to Hiro's height, offering him a smile while looking to Levy's and Lisanna's direction, who were waving at them. "Hiro, why don't you go play with Levy and Lisanna for a bit?"

He didn't have any choice but to oblige and ran to their direction. Lucy's mood turned to ice when she remembered what she was going to do and went to the direction of Natsu and Gray, who was having an arm wrestling contest while insulting each other. It wasn't that hard to spot them, especially with the attention they're catching. Suddenly, Natsu felt a tight pressure on his neck as Lucy grabbed him by the scarf harshly. He did anything to escape from the blonde's wrath but to no avail. Even Happy flew away when he had the chance.

"H-Happy..! You traitor!" Natsu cried as Lucy dragged him outside the guild.

Everyone could hear Natsu's pleas of help but nobody made a move to help him. They well-know that the blonde could rival Erza when she has to. Natsu was left to fend for himself. Even Gray felt pity for his rival. After a few minutes, the cries ceased as they went inside the guild once again and Natsu looked more beaten than before. There was a red mark on his cheek, a bloody nose, and the triple bump on his head.

"Flame Head's lucky Erza's out on a solo mission," Gray mumbled to Elfman and Gajeel while both were nodding in agreement, "or else she may have helped Lucy with her punishment."

"I wonder how he put up with such a mate... That woman's a devil!" Gajeel muttered, half-amused.

"It is not a man to get beaten up by a woman!" Elfman shouted but was soon halted with shouts like 'Cut it off, Elfman!'

Hiro, who was watching in the sidelines, smirked and looked at the doll in his hand. _Maybe, it'll be easy to keep that pink-haired idiot away from Lucy-nee if I use this! Just you wait!_ he thought. Lisanna, who happened to pass by, saw the doll in Hiro's hands and tilted her head to the side. It washed a familiarity over her, like she has seen that doll before.

_Where have I seen such a doll before?_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Well looks like Natsu isn't the only one who has to deal with Hiro. Thought he also good on Lucy's bad side...**

**I think some of you guessed right the doll is the one from Kain Hikaru. Remember Natsu and Happy are collecting things as memory. I guess Happy still must have the doll even in the manga or the anime.  
**

**Anyway I haven't decide if Hiro's next victim will be Natsu or not. If you want you can tell me if Hiro should give someone else beside Loke and Natsu. But know it has to be one of Fairy Tail. So Hibiki, Lyon or someone other is a no. **

**Also... some of the guild members want revenge... well let see what will happen next...  
**

**So please review and see you in the next chapter (^.^)v  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Ok I have no exuse why this chapter comes up sooooooooo late! But many things happend like I graduated from school and are now preparing for college. Also I got hospitalized and... and... and... but anyway the chapter is finally here. **

**Sadly ****xXhelenahillXx** had to quit as a beta for this story and I haven't found another one yet or they did't answer me yet. But I couldn't bear to let you guys wait any longer thats why the story is now updated without being betaed by someone. Thats why I will apologize for every mistake you will find in there. Remember I am from Germany and my english isn't the best...  


**So enough of talking read enjoy and review.  
**

**Oh and in the end is a response to some reviews I got and thank you all who put this story into their favorite or alert list!  
**

**********Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.**

* * *

**A boy, a dragon and a doll?**  
Chapter 3

The mood in the guild was down. Natsu was sulking in one of the corners of the guild, depress because Lucy was still angry at him. Also she had forbidden Wendy to help Natsu with his wounds, which were still visible to the whole guild. So he unwillingly tried to patch himself up. He ended up tangled in a bandage and was now trying halfhearted to get out of the mess. Gray, Elfman and other male members were gathered around a table near that corner. Gajeel was near them too, leaning onto the wall like he usually would do and he was giving of a bored look. He was listening to the others while they were discussing something with low voices and every now and there one of them looked over to the other side where the girls were.

Lisanna, Levy, Cana, Erza who came back recently from her mission, and other female members were on the other side of the guild, happily chatting or playing with little Hiro, here he was in his element. He chatted happily with Lisanna, asked Levy about the book she was reading, discussed with Erza which cake was the best one, played with Cana cards… yep Hiro enjoyed this time and also he smirked every now and then and the boys or stick his tongue at them. But Hiro was missing something and that was Lucy.

Lucy was by the bar sipping on a drink Mira gave her. Her eyes traveled every five minutes to Hiro, back to her drink, to Natsu and again back to her drink. She was still angry with Natsu for what he had done to her apartment but then she was not angry enough to tell Erza so that she would give the fire mage also a nice treat. Also she wasn't calm enough to go play with Hiro like the other girls did.

It still bothered her that it seemed like Hiro and Natsu didn't get along. Hiro was such a nice boy and Natsu was her best friend, no deep in her heart she knew that Natsu was more than just her best friend. After all Natsu saved her many times, he brought her to Fairy Tail, her new family. He meant much to her and she knew it but she was not ready to tell him anything. Not when he was so dense, not when she wasn't fully sure of her own feelings. In short, Lucy was still in the state of denial which Natsu had already passed.

Mira and Makarov sensed the mood in the guild, it was midday, Gray and Natsu hadn't started a fight yet or destroyed something, no they were even near each other and didn't show any sights that they would insult each other soon. This fact was enough for the two to be worried. Both faced thought hard about what they could do as an idea popped up in Mira's head. She whispered her idea in the old Master's ear and he nodded, giving her permission for it.

Suddenly Mira went forward until she was standing in the middle of the guild. She looked a last time at the Master who nodded again a wide smile placed on his face.

"Please, listen up everyone!" Mira coughed shortly and clapped her hands together, trying to get the attention from everyone, well the girls looked at her while the guys where still discussing something, too busy to even notice her. She then coughed again but still no reaction from the boys. Until Erza throw three of her swords at them as a last choice to get the attention from them and of course nobody would dare to disobey Erza Scarlet. So they looked fearful at her, in particular three of them.

"She said: LISTEN UP!" Erza yelled crossing her arms in front of her armor while she eyed them with her famous death glare. Looks like somebody must had a bad day here, right?

Her swords didn't hurt anyone but well… one of them hit the ground directly in front of Gray's feed who was now sitting on the ground, shaking in fear and sweating like hell. Another one missed Gajeel by inches and was now stuck on the wall, he was leaning on, directly next to his face and his expression was blank, not even the thought of eating the sword was crossing his mind nor to glare or even talk back to her. The last one was directly above Natsus head, it cut a bit of the tips from his hair. His face was very pale like he had seen a ghost… wait Natsu isn't afraid of ghost? Then let's say: like he had to face a very angry Erza, a pissed of Lucy plus and Mirajane in satan soul mode. Yep, Erza overreacted by such a 'little' thing and once again showed to the whole guild that it always was a better idea not to anger her.

Mira who smiled still nicely at Erzas outburst coughed shortly again. "Haha…" she laughed nervously to get the attention back to her, "…well what I was going to say is, that today is such a nice weather why don't we all go to the beach together. The Master has given his permission for this and there aren't many jobs there anyway today. So what do you guys think? Let's have a day off and go to the b-"

Suddenly the whole guild cheered and rushed out of the building. Mira didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence when over the half of the guild run out. That Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were the first ones to run out had of course nothing to do with Erza, even though the three of them left with full speed.

Hiro had run over to Lucy, right after Erzas outburst and his eyes were sparkling now. Lucy, who saw that smiled at him, took his hand and went out of the guild together. Both were chatting happily about what they would do at the beach, discussing what they will wear and so on. Hiro also was already planning how to separate Lucy from the boys and in his pocked he was holding onto the doll.

Erza on the other hand walked up to Mira, she eyed her suspicious and asked directly: "What are you truly planning?"

"Haha… oh come on Erza. It is nice every now and then to relax, isn't it? Everyone worked hard the last days to get money for rents they couldn't pay the last seven years. So a day to relax would do well for everyone." Mira smiled but in her head she added something.

_It is also a perfect why to continue my matchmaking. I have to recover the mood between Lucy and Natsu also it is time for Gray to understand his feelings and then there is also Gajeel…_

Mira's thoughts continued and so she didn't noticed that Erza nodded in approval and also left. When she finally noticed that she was the last one left behind in the guild she jumped up and hurried to get her things and rushed off to the beach together with her siblings waiting for her.

**At the beach**

"Lucy-nee! Lucy-nee! Look here! Look!" Hiro yelled. He was swimming in the water with a floating tire. His right arm clenched onto it while he waved with the other to get Lucy looking at him.

Lucy giggled and also went to the water. The cold ocean water hit her legs and it was refreshing. She looked over her shoulder to see that also others of the guild were enjoying their time. Jet and Droy where lazily taking a sun bath. Juvia was following every step from Gray and got a nosebleed when he stripped of his trunks which caused Gray on the other hand got beaten twice from Erza. (One time for stripping and a second time because his trunks were found on her cake.) Levy was reading a book under a sun shade and Gajeel were watching her behind a shadow. Lucy giggled it was obvious that the metal dragon slayer had something for the bookworm. Happy was with Charle, he was trying to give her one of his fish which she refused. Wendy was still healing Natsus wounds. Lucy was nice and allowed Wendy after all to heal Natsu so that he also could enjoy this but a light bit of anger was still left in her and she swore to herself that she would ignore the dragon slayer for a while longer. So she gave him the cold shoulder when he looked at her with pleading eyes.

She went to Hiro and started playing with him. Splashing around water and soon they were joined by Erza, Lisanna and Levy. Erza got too serious about their small water game and Lucy was worried if Hiro would get hurt but then, as long as Erza didn't requip one of her armors or weapons everything should be fine. She didn't worry about Lisanna and Levy. Those two on the other hand had just fun, they used their magic every now and then and so the girls started laughing and giggling together with Hiro while splashing around with water.

At the beach Natsu was grumbling under a sunshade, he was thankful that Wendy had healed him but still he hated the fact that Lucy ignored him. So he was banned to only watch over Lucy while she had fun in the water - with the brat. He growled when he saw that Hiro clenched onto her and pressed his little face into her chest and laughed.

_As if the perverted guys on the beach aren't enough_. Natsu thought depress but growled again.

Lucy wore a new bikini he didn't recognize. It resembled a bit the white one with pink flowers but then it was entirely different. The flower didn't look like a tropical one, more like petals from a cherry blossom, it suited her perfect thought. It only showed, for his taste, a bit too much of her skin and emphasized her curves a bit to strong together with all that water splashing around, it let her look more attractive. He didn't like those other random men on the beach who were also watching her with perverted lust in their eyes and drooling over her body. In his case he had to hold back the urge to punch them. If he started to punch the hell out of them Erza would beat also the hell out of him for his behavior. But he swore he would punch one of them if they would come to near her or try to flirt with her.

Unnoticed to him, Gajeel joined him sitting under that sunshade. Gajeel maybe was a brick head sometimes and he could be pretty mean and aggressive but he was one of the only ones in the guild who understood him. After all both of them were male dragon slayers.

"You're fucked up as long as that brat is here." Gajeel simply marked as he munched on a piece of metal, who knows from where he got it.

"Don't need to tell me, metal jerk." Natsu muttered. The last thing he needed now was Gajeel to tell him how messed up he was. He likely wanted to punch Gajeel but then his glaze fell on one of the perverts on the beach and he felt like it would rather be more worth to punch this random man who was drooling over Lucy's body.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell who what?"

"How stupid are you?"

"I am NOT stupid, punk!"

"Whatever, idiot. Anyway I meant, when are you going to tell bunny girl that she is your mate?"

"And when are you going to tell Levy?"

If Natsu would have paid attention, he would have seen a light blush on the metal dragon slayers face which was a rare sight. But Natsu was too busy finding out how he could also spend some time with Lucy without Hiro. He didn't really listen to Gajeel he just answered automatically, not thinking anything about what he said.

"We are both fucked up…" Gajeel simply said after a while.

"No kidding, why is it so hard to have a mate?"

"Metalicana that jerk did tell me about it but he didn't say that it was that complicated."

"I remember Igneel saying something about it too. Something like being overprotective…"

"Dump head, it is normal that a dragon slayer will get, like a dragon, protective about his mate."

"Shut it. I know that much!"

"Then you know that you can only fall for one person and when you lose her you're even more messed up?"

"Igneel told me that much and for now I only have to make sure my mate is save and alive!"

"As if. Have you ever thought about why you break in bunny girls house and sleep in the same bed like her? Yeah don't gimme that look. I have heard about it."

"S-shut it! I know what I do!"

"Humph. Obviously: No. You're acting on instinct."

"As if your one to talk! You're following her behind her back! At last Luce knows that I follow her."

"And you can't even let her alone for one night!"

"I said it before: I am only making sure that she is safe!"

"In a city, with no harm around and a guild next door? Yeah, scratch that flame head."

"HA! Don't you also want to keep her safe?"

"And why are you letting that brat stay with bunny girl?"

"As if I would tell you, metal jerk! How about you go and look for your own mate!"

"Shut up flame head I'm trying to be nice so you should shut it!"

"You nice? Who tried to kill my mate after kidnapping her?"

"Your brain must have been burned to ash. That was my mission at that time and I didn't try to kill her I just toyed with her life!"

"What's the difference and what do you mean toying with her life? If you do such a mission so blindly than you have no brain, you freaking metal eating punk!"

"Say that again ash face!"

"You. Don't. Have. A. Brain, metal jerk!"

"That's it fire breather!"

"Bring it on! Metal face!"

Both were head butting each other and started glaring with the intention to kill. Natsu's hand twitched, the need to punch somebody was getting to him again. Gajeel was not better, he wanted a fight and if it was the Salamander than he was fine with it. But suddenly they both 'humph' each other and faced different directions while. They crossed their arms and returned to watch Lucy and Levy. Both looked like little kids who just fought and swore not to talk with each other despite the fact that they were sitting next to each other and still wanted to talk but were too proud to admire it. Soon also Gray joined the two and Natsu only muttered something not understandable even for Gajeel.

_What am I today, the meeting spot for everyone? _He thought annoyed and was about to leave the spot when he suddenly heard Gray talking to Gajeel.

"Oi! Gajeel, have you asked him yet?" Gray asked and Gajeel looked annoyed at him.

"Do I look like I am your freaking guy-for-everything? Ask him yourself!" He countered.

Natsu wondered about what they were talking, normally he would have already fought with Gray but today was something of with him and suddenly realization hit him. _Wait metal jerk didn't tell ice face about what we talked before did he?_ _I swear when he did I will kill both, him and that damn stripper._

"Tsk! You can't even ask a simple question." Gray smirked but regretted it after Gajeel placed his fist in his face.

"Shut up you Ice freak! There are things which are more important!"

"Ok that's it punk! You asked for it!"

"Try to hit me, Snow face!"

Gray and Gajeel started fighting behind Natsus back but it was pretty weird that Natsu wasn't in the fight also. After he figured that Gajeel haven't told Gray anything he sat back and continued watching Lucy instead of beating the hell out of the two behind him. That was when Lucy looked from where the noise came, expecting to see Gray and Natsu fight. It was a surprise for her to see Gray and Gajeel fight while Natsu was sitting depress under a sunshade. This was completely new for her and she instantly knew that something was wrong with the fire dragon slayer.

"Lisanna! Could you watch over Hiro for a moment?" Lucy shouted to Lisanna who was the nearest to Hiro. Lisanna looked shortly at the beach and also understood the situation. Lisanna guessed what was up with Natsu and so she smiled a knowing but sly smile as she saw that Lucy was about to make her way out of the water.

"Lucy-nee? Where are you going?" Hiro suddenly asked, worry was in his voice but he got distract by Lisanna who spun him around in his floating tire.

"No problem Lucy!" Lisanna answered and spun the boy again around in the water which made Hiro laugh. Sometimes Hiro really was only the five years old he was and not some smart kid that could look through you like you were made of glass.

Nobody noticed that the fight between Gajeel and Gray had stopped, Gray dragged Gajeel behind a row palms and started explaining some things to him and Gajeels annoyed expression turned into a freaking scary smirk. Both boys were watching Natsu while talking and were suddenly very quiet when they saw Lucy coming.

Lucy meanwhile had walked up to Natsu. "You ok?"

Natsu looked up from his spot finding Lucy directly in front of him. A light blushed was decorating his face as he noticed that he had the perfect view at her chest. He shortly looked around and saw that Hiro was still in the water together with Lisanna playing something which looked like tag, Levy and Erza had left the water to take a break. So his eyes went back to Lucy. He gave his best not to look too long at her chest and concentrated on her eyes, which wasn't any better because he knew that he could lose himself in warm chocolate colored orbs. So his eyes traveled again, down her body but that wasn't a good idea either. He could feel that his face was about to head up so he hurried to look back at her eyes.

_Damn since when is she looking so attractive in a bikini? Wait… she is always looking good… That maid outfit was definitive an eye catcher, then that what she wore when we were in edolas… and those close she wore during the S-class exams… Damn it! Brain, stop thinking thinks like that! I sound like a pervert! I am not Gray for dragon's sake! I am not a pervert!_

Natsu shook his head violently, a try to get rid of these thoughts. This action worried Lucy even more. "Natsu, please tell me if something is wrong. You know you can tell me-"

"I'm fine!" He finally grinned but still there was a sight of worry in Lucy's eyes which he didn't like. "Come on Luce! There is nothing to worry about, let's go an-"

Natsu was about to stand up and finish his sentence when Gray and Gajeel suddenly grabbed him from behind by his arms and dragged him with them away from Lucy who looked confused and worried but then shrugged.

"I guess they will take care of him…" She mumbled unsure. "I should be used to them acting strange thought…"

* * *

"What the hell…? What are you guys doing?" Natsu shouted as he fought back but both tighten their grip on him.

"Listen up flame head! Hiro is going on the nerves of us all and we need you for a payback." Gray simply answered.

"That brat is going too far. They have a plan. I don't want to admire it but they need your help. I am just helping because I simply hate that brat." Gajeel muttered unwillingly.

The three of them reached their destination, other guys where already there. Elfman was working on something while shouting how manly this was. Macao and Wakaba were looking at a plan they had painted into the sand and discussed how to make it better. To Natsus surprise, Bickslow and Fried were also there listening to Macao's and Wakaba's discussion and Natsu was even more surprised when he saw Laxus also coming up to the group.

"Ok it's starting to get weird. What the hell is going on with you guys?"

Natsu didn't get an answer. No it was more like Gray and Gajeel throw him against a rock and suddenly a rune field from Fried was around him.

"What the…? What is going on here?" Natsu yelled in anger as he started to kick and punch the rune wall. "I swear, Ice face! I will seriously hurt you if you don't let me out of here, NOW!"

"Just shut up and listen to the plan, ash face! That rune wall is just to keep you here so that you don't run to Lucy and tell her something!"

"I'm so gonna hurt ya if you do anything to Luce! Not caring if you are nakama or not!"

"Shut up and listen the only one who may get hurt is the brat!"

"I don't care! Hurt Luce and I will hurt you!"

"Would you just listen you big idiot!"

Both started to insult each other through the rune wall until a very pissed Laxus kicked Gray away and send a bolt at Natsu. Gray was lying against a palm while Natsu lay shocked and a bit black from ash on the ground. He looked like was roasted and black steam was coming off from him.

"You're getting on my nerves! Are we getting revenge on the boy or not?"

Gray, who recovered faster than Natsu – after all he only got a kick not a blow with magic - , sat up and looked at everyone very serious, "If we want to get the boy we need to be careful and distract all the girls from him. So this is the plan…"

* * *

Mira sighed, all the boys she needed for her plans had disappeared and to her disappointment, the main pair she was focusing on got interrupted. Yes, Mira was making plans to give the densest pair in Fairy Tail a little help to get together already. Apparently it was not in her plan that Natsu would get kidnaped by Gray and Gajeel when it finally seemed like Lucy was talking to him again.

Lucy was now together with Hiro, they were making a sandcastle. Hiro looked like he really had fun and was chatty also. Mira could see that he was telling Lucy many things while she giggled and smiled kindly at him. But she could see worry in the eyes of the blond, a sign that Lucy was still thinking about Natsu a bit.

"Mira-nee? Is everything ok?" Lisanna asked her sister worried when she noticed the look in her eyes.

"No it is not. Lisanna, you sure Natsu is clear about his feelings? It doesn't look to me like they had made any progress." The grown up woman whined.

Lisanna laughed at Mira's coment. "Of course he is sure. Actually he took the last mission to impress her."

Mira's eyes sparkled. "Really? Well this is a small progress…"

Both didn't see that Natsu and Macao were walking up to Lucy and Hiro.

"So why are you following me again?" Natsu asked as he looked annoyed at Macao who was walking next to him.

"You know why. Just get Lucy and go… I still don't understand why I must be the one to get the boy…" Macao mumbled as he remembered why he was walking up to Lucy together with Natsu.

_"Ok did everyone understand it? It is simple, but I will tell the small parts again so that even you Flame head can understand it." Gray smirked at Natsu before he continued. "You ash face will get Lucy. Take her for a walk or other lovey-dovey stuff." Gray laughed shortly at the light blush Natsu was showing now and the others smirked. "Shut up! Stripper!"_

_"Fried has made a nice rune trap for Hiro but it is set up fast so if one of us steps in we are caught until sunset. So I will distract Juvia, Gajeel will take care of Levy. You Elfman look that Mirajane and Lisanna won't interfere. Laxus can keep Cana and Erza busy. As soon as Jet got the kid-"_

_"No way will I get the kid! Droy can bring him here!" Jet protested._

_"What? Jet! How about you and I will take care of Mirajane and Lisanna, so that Elfman will get the boy?"_

_"It is not man to escape your duty! But I won't get near him. La- Bickslow should get him!" Elfman was about to say Laxus but changed it to Bickslow when he saw the look on the pissed of thunder dragon slayer. _

_"Hahaha you think he would come with me and my Babies?" "Come with me, come with me!"_

_"Shut up everyone! Ok Macao will get him!" Gray yelled annoyed._

_"What! Why me?" Macao said surprised._

_"Because your – and don't take that personally – are an old man. It will be easy for you to get his trust. So just bring him here and get him into Frieds trap. As soon as he is in there we can relax and when Lucy asked about him we tell her that he playing in the sand or search for something to surprise her. When she believes us we can start with the real plan."_

_With this all the boys nodded and went into action. Macao and Natsu - who was still unsure if he wanted to be part of this carzy plan but saw his chance to spend some time with Lucy alone - went to find Lucy and Hiro. _

"I don't get it. If you want to play with the boy then just ask Luce." Natsu said again confused, that Gray thought about such a complicated plan to get to Hiro. It wasn't like Lucy was a fire splitting dragon who protected his treasure, he chuckled a bit by that thought.

"Natsu… we don't want to play…"

"Then why do you guys want Henry with you?"

"Just forget it and get Lucy for a walk or something." after Macao said a bit annoyed when both arrived in front of Lucy. She looked up a bit confused but a bit relieved also because it seemed like Natsu was back to normal. Well in her eyes he was that.

"Natsu, looks like everything is ok again." Hearing this Hiro's ears peeked up. He looked up to see Natsu and some other man in front of them. In a second he clenched onto Lucy's arm who gave a weak giggle by his action.

_Annoying brat! Let go of her! _Natsu thought angered as he saw it but kept quiet. He rubbed the back of his neck as he remembered why again he was there. His mind blacked out and he struggled to get the words in the right order to what he wanted to say. Macao elbowed him slightly, reminding him to finally say something.

"Lucy about this morning can we talk? Fewer than four eyes?" was what he wanted to say but out came:  
"Luce… this… moron… we talk… Forever for aye..?"

All three gave him a stunned look, Macao held back not to start laughing, Hiro now knew that his personal foe was more of an idiot than he had thought. Well and Lucy… her right eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Excuse me? Did you call me a moron? And what's with 'forever for aye'? Are you in Happy2 mode again?" Natsu who finally understood what he had said actually, shook his head in panic. This was definitive not what he wanted to say. But his tongue felt like it was tied and he felt very nervous, this all was too new for him. When was the last time he felt nervous when he was near her? Or did he ever felt that nervous before?

"Hey answer me! Did you call me moron?"

"Uh well how about I take Hiro with me so that you two can talk in peace together?" Macao suddenly suggests lifting the air a bit. Hiro on the other hand tighten his grip on Lucy, so that she could feel his nails digging into her arm. She was still sitting in the sand next to him but her eyes were fixed on Natsu which bothered Hiro a lot. But before he could say anything Macao picked him up from the ground, instinctive Hiro wrapped his arms around his neck to get a safe hold and cursed slightly for his own actions.

Hiro was about to say something again but Macao was already walking away not waiting for Lucy's answer who looked a bit surprised but turned back to Natsu while standing up. Hiro saw that they were starting talking but then Macao went around a corner and he couldn't see them clearly anymore.

"Uncle you can let me down now." Hiro said innocently, using his cuteness to get his will. He already figured out that they were trying to separate him from Lucy. Why else would this guy suddenly take him and walk away with him? Even thought he could remember, that Macao was involved in his little fight with Gray, he thought it was time for another thread to make sure that they wouldn't get to near his Lucy.

Macao, blinded by the cuteness and swimming in memories when Romeo was in that age, let Hiro down to the ground only to regret it a sec later as the boy run of. Not back to Lucy but in Erza's direction, as Macao followed he was suddenly trapped by Fried's runes. He cursed and sat down in the sand, he was banned to watch what the others would do until Fried would help him out of course. Well to bad that Fried was caught up to find Mirajane and didn't notice that Macao got trapped.

Gray and the others saw the boy running and were fast in also chasing after him in this direction. Hiro smirked when he saw them following him and made a sharp turn for a bag under a yellow sunshade. Gray, smart enough to see something like this coming, also turned around running in his direction. Elfman and Gajeel on the other hand did not get the turn in time and crashed into the table Erza was sitting at, enjoying a piece of cake. Elfman crashed it down, the cake flied through the air and it seemed like Erza could manage to catch it but then Gajeel followed, falling over Elfman, cursing heavily under his breath. His face made contact with the cake and smashed it together with his face against the sandy ground. It was esay to tell that Erza was surrounded now by a really dark and demonic aura, worse than the time Elfman stepped on her cake. It is needless to say that Gajeel and Elfman were out for the rest of the day with several wounds and cuts, if it weren't for Wendy than both of them would not only be out, they also would have to spend much time in a hospital.

Gray who only shivered when he heard in the back ground Erzas roars, was now standing in front of the boy who was grinning wildly at him, hiding something behind his back.

"Do you want to know why I like Lucy-nee so much and why I can't get along with you guys?" Hiro said innocently again, blinking with his eyes to make the puppy eyes effect even better.

"I can guess that by myself." Gray answered shortly, not falling one bit for the act. The last time he fall for it was not very pleased in the end. Ok maybe until to the part Juvia took care about him but before that wasn't.

"You sure? Cause I won't tell it again. My mother was one of Layla-sans and Judo-sans best friends after all…" Hiro drifted off, but from the corner of his eyes he was still watching Gray.

"Lucy's mom and your's were best friends?" Gray asked surprised, he wasn't sure if he should believe that boy.

"If you want to know, you should bend down on my level. I will whisper it into your ear. I am afraid that someone who doesn't need to know it will hear too." Hiro smiled, an evil sparkle was in his eyes but Gray didn't notice it and bent down. One of the biggest mistakes he ever did in the past days.

"So what are you-" Gray sentence broke up when Hiro ripped some of his raven black hair of. Gray cursed and stood up fast again, glaring at the boy angered. "You little-"

"Prepare for a nice punishment." Hiro cut him off. Pulling out the doll from behind his back, he stuck Grays hair on its top, before he could stop him. Gray was near enough to choke the boy but suddenly his body stopped moving.

The effects of the doll were already starting. As a test Hiro made a punching move with the doll and Gray punched the air. Losing the control over his own body didn't seem to be normal, it didn't take him long to understand that the doll was the cause of his loss. He faced Hiro while his body was doing some air kicking.

"You! What did you do?" He yelled, not loud enough to get the attention from one of the others but Hiro's.

"You know it was somehow scary, and cool at the same time, when Erza-san beat you up the other day. How about we find out how good you can fight against her. Of course I will help you." Hiro grinned, making a walking move in Erza's direction, who had just calmed down but Gray could still feel a reminding bit of her anger. She was holding a new piece of cake. Lisanna had kept it just in case Erza would go berserker which has happened.

"S-s-stop! You can do anything you want! B-but not Erza!" He screamed but too late.

Hiro made a flying fist move with the doll. Erza naturally dodged Gray and punched him in return. Gray watched in horror has his left hand moved in slow-motion, throwing the cake out of Erza's hands, up into the sky and down onto the sandy ground. Everything went quiet around them while her reminding anger rose again.

_I am so death! _was the thought that crossed his mind now.

"G-r-a-y! I hope you have a good reason for what you just did." She growled in a way only she could, sending a water fall of shivers down his back.

"E-erza! I can explain! M-my body-" Too late again, Gray's right leg moved on its own and was aiming for Erza's head in a nice round kick. She caught him with one hand, and suddenly Grays left fist went in the direction of her face. She also caught it with her other hand but then unexpected Gray's reminding free left leg kicked her successfully in the face this time.

Every one of the guild who watched gasped in shock. Erza never got hurt by Gray or Natsu and now the ice mage had landed a hit. Gray sweaded heavily, cursing like Gajeel slightly, wishing he never had the idea of getting revenge on the boy, wishing that he had never met that boy, that he should have taken that 3-week-mission so that he would have never met him. Hiro smiled by the result and but the doll back into his bag under the sunshade. He didn't need to do anything more, he leaned back to watch and every now and there he may would interfere with the doll.

"Erza-san will do the rest, now. Hihi hope he learned his lesson this time."

As Hiro had enough of watching, he slowly walked away, humming a song he learned from Lucy. Cries and begging for forgiveness could be heard together with the sound of crashing wood, clacking metal and the cry of pain. Yep, Gray would never forget this day, the day he met hell on earth.

During all that time Hiro didn't noticed that a certain blue haired woman had watched what he did while stalking her love. Juvia was of course worried about her Gray-sama but still the thing what Hiro could do with the doll also worried her. Hiro had said that he couldn't use magic so how did he do that with the doll? Juvia was determinate to find it out, cause she had now nakama. People she loved and saw as a family even her love rival. That's why she was worried now about them and what the boy would do to them with this doll.

* * *

_How did I get myself into this situation? _Lucy questioned herself. She was currently lying in the sand, the waves splashed against her body, leaving a cold feeling behind went they backed away again. _Oh, right. Natsu protected me from… what was it? Oh yeah, a big wave and we somehow tripped and fell… but this doesn't explain it very well after all why he is still there for more than five minutes now and what is with that look in his face…_

_What to do? What to do? What to do? _A certain pink haired dragon slayer thought as he came face to face with the girl he loved. Of course the incoming waves and the tripping water let her look even more attractive and he had a really hard time to hold an upcoming blush from showing. It took him most of his willpower to hold it back. But still he somehow felt comfortable so, for him it felt a bit right and he realized that this was something he wanted to do for a long time now.

Yep you guessed right. Lucy was lying in the sand while Natsu leaned over her, his knees on either side of her body, his hands were on each side of her head and his face just inches away from hers. It looked like he would kiss her any moment, but Natsus head was spinning with questions and with what he should do now and so was Lucy's.

_Natsu! Stand up already so I can get up too! _She shouted mentally but didn't say a word.  
_Since when does he have such a muscular body? And was he always this hot? Wait! What am I thinking! _She paniced but her eyes still traveled down his body and up again to his eyes.  
_I didn't noticed that his onyx eyes were looking so… heck! What am I thinking! Snap back to reality Lucy! Natsu is your nakama, your best friend, the one who saved you… the one you fell in lo- _

Lucy mentally slapped herself again for thinking so much. She noticed that there were only some inches missing before their lips would meet each other and she suddenly wondered how it would feel like. Lucy shook her head. She wasn't supposed to think things like that!

Natsu snapped back as Lucy shook her head. His eyes traveled to her pink, soft lips. The urge to just kiss her doubled after he looked at them. He tried to free his mind from it, actual to think how he even got into this. His body head rose, steam from the ocean water on his body came off and he could feel again how his face was about to became red like a tomato also. "Luce…" He whispered low but she still heard it. _What am I to you?_

Lucy felt her heart beat faster and louder. His body was so close to her that she could feel his heat and she didn't dislike it. She never did, even all the times he sneaked in her bed and sometimes unconsciously put his arms around her body, bringing her closer to him in his slumber. Lucy blushed by this thought and her heart speeded up a second time. She was nearly sure that Natsu could hear her heartbeat with his sensitive ears of a dragon slayer and he did. When Natsu heard how her heart speeded up, his own heart did the same. It beat wildly against the inside of his chest. Then a thought entered his head and he grinned to himself proud. He was the one who made her heart beat faster, he was the one who made her face blushing now and he was the one who would get her first kiss…

He bend down, the gap between their lips were nearly closed…  
_Only one more inch and we will kiss… _both though until…

"LUCY-NEE!" An all too familiar and annoying voice cried out loud. After hearing it Lucy pushed Natsu away from her in reflex, her face bright red and she struggled to stand up. Her knees lost all their strange soon after some steps and she fell to the ground again. Natsu, who groaned a bit in pain and annoyance as he landed hurtful on the sandy ground, needed some time to get what happened. He saw her falling down and was about to get to her side when the one who he didn't want to see now had beat him to it.

"Lucy-nee! You're alright? What happened, your all red? You're not getting sunburn, are you?" Hiro cried worried while he hugged her and of course he was pressing his little face into her boobs again. Natsu growled low by this sight, clearly pissed by what the boy did. Hiro on the other hand smirked evilly as he heard it.

"Lucy-nee? Let's go and eat some ice cream to cool you down!" Hiro smiled cheerful as he dragged Lucy with him by her hand. Lucy giggled nervous and followed him, not looking back at Natsu. She was too embarrassed to look at him now and she wondered how she will be able to face him again. This wasn't a everyday happening and Lucy was seriously worried how she would be able to talk to him normal after that. She needed someone to talk and there were only three people in her mind who could help her right now.

Hiro looked a last time at Natsu and stuck his tongue out again at him then he turned back to Lucy, giving her his full attention as he started to tell her stories again, subliminally trying to piss Natsu of more.

Natsu growled but didn't make a move to follow. His head was spinning with questions and he was worried if he had just destroyed his friendship with Lucy. _And what do I do now? Maybe I should ask stripper or metal head for help after all…_

Behind a palm an all too overjoyed Mirajane squealed over what she just saw. But suddenly her face showed a lite bit of disappointment, it was soon replaced when her eyes were sparkling in pure happiness again. "Sigh. Even though Hiro did disturb them… they were near to let each other know about their feelings. Lisanna was right after all it seems like they make a progress in their relationship but I am afraid that I still have to help Lucy a bit…"

Mira giggled and nodded to herself. _By the end of this month I will have get them together!_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. I think next time I will either let Natsu or Gajeel be the main victim...**

**Anyway please check this things out:  
**

**There is a forum from a friend and me about Fairy Tail so join us in being part of the guild while going on adventures with all the characters there! The forum is called 'We are Fairy Tail' and has the guilds building as a pic!  
**

**Also please check this story of Alice Harkey on fictionpress, it is called "Vanished" and it is a really great story!  
**

**So thanks for reading and please review!  
**

* * *

**Review Response!  
**

**Firstly thank you all for your reviews! So... now I am going to answer specific ones first:  
**

**To phunky: **Yeah I know! Lisanna is a nice girl and she will always be! I like her a bit but I am still a NaLu fan. Thats why she will be a bit like a matchmaker in this story! Also I kind of think that she also want them to be together. She said to Lucy that she should stay at his side...**  
**

**To MashiroLOVE:** Thanks! I actually really think that they still have the doll and I believe that it sooner or later will appear again in the manga or the anime. I love how Happy used it... Maybe I will make Happy use it on Lucy again...

**To LuffyLoverx:** Sorry if it doesn't make sense to you. But the fact is things like that can happen. My own cousin is five now. He didn't know about me personal since he lives with my aunte in thailand but my aunte told him about his relatives in germany including me and when he saw me the first time he got attached to me. That's also how I got the idea for the story. So I am really sorry if it still doesn't make sense, I will try to clear up Hiro's background in the later chapters a bit more and why he is so attached to Lucy.

**To Natsu-the-Salamander: **Holy shit! Natsu reviewed! Hahaha jk jk sorry just had to do this :P Anyway I will finish this story for sure but I want to write some chapters more and let the males of Fairy Tail suffer for being so dense in the anime/manga. I don't know how many chapters I will make but I already know how I will make the ending and that there will be a sequel to the story also.

**To everyone else who didn't get a personally response from me: **Thank you all for reviewing! I know that I am not the best with updating but I will continue for sure until this story is finished. Hiro is one evil kid I know but hey you guys kind of like him so yeah he will get his moments where you all will hate him for sure^^ also you guys can still tell me who will get a punishment from in directly or indirect... But I guess Natsu, Gajeel and Gray are the most mentiont one...

**Thank you all for reviewing and thanks for the reviews in the future!**

******See you in the next chapter (^.^)v**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This chapter is up sooner! I got in writing mood so here is the next chapter. **

**I still haven't found another beta for the story so that why I will apologize again for every mistake you will find in there. Do I need to remind you guys that I am from Germany and my english isn't the best...? Uhm I don't think so...  
**

**Anyway thank you guys all for reviewing and adding this story to your Alerts or Favorites! Thanks so much! I know Hiro is a brat but he also would like to say thank you! Right Hiro?  
**Hiro: Do I have to? *looks pretty annoyed*  
***smacks his head and hiss* SAY THANK YOU HIRO!  
**Hiro: A-aye! *bowes 90°* Thank you all so much for reviewing and so on!  
**Nice boy here have a cookie**

******So enough of talking read enjoy and review.**  


**********Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.**

* * *

**A boy, a dragon and a doll?**

Chapter 4

The night came fast and almost everyone went back to the guild or back home. Lucy went back home, after all she was too embarrassed to face Natsu again. In the guild on the other hand… well let's see what is happening there…

"Mira! I chance my bet!" Cana shouted after hearing what Mira told everyone.

"You can't just change your bet!" Levy argued with the drunken one.

"Mira is this really true?" Erza skeptically asked. "If so I may have to talk with Natsu to make some things clear…"

"There is no need for this Erza." Lisanna laughed. "I already talked to him about it so…. One month ago?"

"Oh really?" Erza said calm. "But still I have to make sure he does it the right way..."

"Oh my, oh my, what have I done? Maybe I shouldn't have told them about what happened on the beach…" A worried Mira looked at the girls who were making a ruckus about their bets on the couple and also about how they should teach Natsu a bit more about romance. Even thought Lisanna was telling them that she already talked with Natsu about this topic.

Yeah, this is right, the whole guild had set bets about the couple also they were not the only couple bets were on. Gajeel and Levi was one, Gray and Juvia, Elfman and Evergreen, heck even on Erza and Jellal were bets. And those were only bets on relationships.

There was also one for when Cana would finally snap at her father and punch him once for his daughter complex, or when Natsu will try to challenge Erza again. Of course the person who the bet involves didn't know anything about it, after all everyone wanted to have fun in the end. And the reaction of the ones when they finally get to know of a bet was priceless also.

All these bets had one important rule. It was not allowed to help them speed up in any way, it was only allowed to give advises when they would ask for help. No matchmaking, no little push, nothing. Mira had argued with the girls about this for a long time but had given up but in the back of her mind she was still making plans…

Mira giggled again as she saw that now Erza too was getting into the argument of Levy and Cana about changing the bet. But she somehow wondered what Natsu was going to do now and then an idea popped up in the head of Fairy Tails matchmaker, she laughed knowing well that her plan would go against the rule but she didn't care about that she wanted them together already.

* * *

It was midnight as a shadow figure climbed through the window of the apartment of a certain celestial mage. But deep in slumber the boy and the mage in the bed didn't notice him. He growled low as he saw that the boy lay next to her, in his spot, where his place was, not the boy's, **his**. His mood was getting worse when he noticed that Lucy had placed her right arm protectively around the boy.

Natsu looked around in the room, wasn't there another spot where the boy could sleep? He scanned the room carefully.

The chair by the desk? Of course the boy was small enough he could have slept there too.

The kitchen table? Yeah, also a good spot, Natsu remembered that some guild mates often slept on the tables in the guild when they were to drunken to go home.

But also Natsu knew that Lucy was to kindhearted to let a kid – even such a brat like him – sleep on anything else than the bed.

He sighed and his glace fell on the couch. Just then an idea popped up in his head.

Natsu slowly tip toed – ninja style with his scare around his face – over to the bed. He slowly and carefully removed Lucy's arm from the boy, and placed it on the pillow. The blond stirred suddenly and Natsu froze in his movements only to sigh relieved when the blond fell back into sleep. So he continued carefully he took the boy in his arms and he did everything to not wake him up. Natsu imaged that when he would wake up, the boy would make a fuss which would end in waking up Lucy and this would end in him beaten up again. This just gave him more encouragement in being as careful as possible.

He walked over to the couch with the boy and laid him down there, only to be kind and not to get yelled at in the morning he threw a thin blanket over the boy. Then he went back to the reason he originally was there.

When he saw Lucy shivered a bit even as she was under a blanket made Natsu grin, knowing what he had to do. He crawled over her to his usual spot in the bed, his grin got even bigger as the blond snuggled closer to him in search for the warm he was giving her. Natsu put his arms protectively around her and was overjoyed as she returned the hug in her sleep. Soon he felt the tiredness overcoming him and fell into a deep slumber inhaling her scent.

* * *

As Hiro heard light snoring his eyes fluttered open and he was shortly confused. He sat up on the couch but be remembered that he felt asleep with Lucy on the bed. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times before he realized who snored. He looked over to the bed and saw behind the head of the blond pink hair. Hiro blinked again, remembering that Lucy pillow also had the color pink and when he stood up and walked over to the blond he saw her alone in the bed. Hiro sighed and thought about how the hell he got on the couch and then he noticed that the window was wide open. When he went over to it… he saw nothing only the normal view he would have when he looked out.

Hiro went back. "If I am awake now I could make breakfast for Lucy-nee…" The boy mumbled as he went over to the kitchen, he didn't notice the pink colored envelope sliding in under the front door. Outside above the window Natsu sighed heavily. He had just made it out in time before the boy had spotted him. Natsu knew that when the boy would have found him fist, he would have thrown a fuss why he was on the couch, resulting his Lucy to wake up and to yell at him. So Natsu chose the only choice he saw when he noticed the boy had woke up: He escaped through the window ninja style. He noticed how Mirajane run out of the building but shrugged it off as another thought entered his mind.

Natsu grinned to himself, he was proud that he had tricked the boy and happy that he had spent the night with Lucy so he jumped off from the roof like it was nothing –scaring some neighbors- and made his way to the guild following Mira who didn't notice him. He was determinate to talk to Lucy later for what happened yesterday and he knew he would need the advice of one of his friends but he didn't know who to ask first.

**At the guild**

Juvia was behind a pillar again, stalking her love. But instead of being all over her Gray-sama, she was thinking about that doll Hiro had. Juvia was still confused why Gray had made the same movements as the doll, why Hiro could use it and why nobody seemed to have noticed it as well? It was confusing for her so Juvia went over to Levy, the official bookworm in the guild. She sat down next to her but Levy didn't notice her she was reading and we all know how Levy and Lucy can get if they read… So Juvia sat beside her keeping quiet about her presence, until she got the courage to speak.

"Juvia would like to ask Levy-san something." She said nervous. Levy didn't bother to look up from her book and simply answered. "You can call me just Levy, Juvia we are friends ok?"

"O-of course…" Juvia hesitated. "Juvia would like to know if there is some kind of magic which could control others…"

"Hahaha…" Levy laughed and finally looked up from her book. "Juvia you can't force love on him with control, this wouldn't be love at all."

"N-no! Juvia doesn't want to control Gray-sama! B-but Juvia was curious! Juvia saw someone using a doll to control someone on her last mission, s-so Juvia wanted to know more about this!" She lied, but Juvia didn't know if it was alright to tell that she saw Hiro using a doll.

"So that's it? Sorry that I misunderstood…" Levy smiled nicely at Juvia while she thought about it. "Uhm well there is puppet magic… there are different versions of it… one version of it can create puppets out of rocks or wood, it's the type of magic Sherry from Blue Pegasus is using.

Then there is that kind which let you control humans or a part of their magic… its and old type of it, it is also called command magic…

At last there is the lost magic one. It is like a curse where the magic user has to use a special doll for it, also the user needs a strand of hair from the person he wants to control. As far as I know is that the magic user can only control the movements of his victim but not their magic. But it is still powerful and dangerous in the wrong hands. I got confronted with it together with Lisanna when we were on Tenrou Island. It can be really dangerous…"

Juvia nodded and suddenly looked like she was deep in thoughts. Levy shrugged shortly and continued reading her book as the guild doors flied open with a loud bang. The guild fell silent in an instant. You could even hear a needle falling to the ground. Then a blond mage stormed in and a small boy followed behind struggling to keep up with her speed and as soon as the blond mage reached the bar she slammed something pink on it and glared at Mirajane, the barmaid, who was the only one who wasn't scared not even one bit. Mira smiled nicely at the girl in front of her, completely ignoring the anger writing all over her face.

"Lucy, is something wrong?" Mira asked innocently while polishing a glass like usually. The whole guild gasped. It was rare to see the bold mage completely angered and if she was then most of the time Gray or Natsu were the source of it but never ever was Mirajane the friendly/scary barmaid the source or any anger of the blond. So why now?

"Something wrong? SOMETHING WRONG? Mira! Are you joking with me! What the….! What are you planning?" Lucy screamed through the guild and Natsu flinched, Gray was searching for the next exit already, Erza stopped eating her cake, Master Makarov looked horrified at the two girls and Happy flied as high as he could to get out of reach.

"But Lucy, didn't you complain that you needed some holidays? Because of your writers block and so many other reasons you named me." Mira was still smiling friendly at the celestial mage and she kept her cool. The others of the guild looked more like a bloody war was going to happen any moment.

"I did! But I did tell you to book me a weekend in a spa! It is too expensive!" Lucy argued back. "And why the hell would you book it for a family of three! And why is Natsu's name standing in there too?"

Now the fire mage got also interested and slowly made his way over to them. Hiro saw him and of course was already next to Lucy on a seat looking at the papers she had slammed down before.

"Hahaha what are you talking about Lucy? Look here, it is for free. There aren't any costs for you to pay. And I don't know why Natsu is included but wouldn't it be more fun if he would go with you and Hiro?"

Everyone knew now what was going on. Mirajane had broken one rule of their bets. It was the first and hardest one for her. She had argued over three weeks with the girls about it. It was the rule that forbid every member of the guild to interfere with the couples and forbid them to try matchmaking. The eyes of every female in the guild flashed and every guy shivered with fear. From now on the bets were war and every girl would start matchmaking for their use if not somebody would stop them. But to be honest, which guy would be dump enough to stop a girl in matchmaking mode when it involved the densest couple in Fairy Tail?

"Mira! You can't be serious! ARG!" Lucy grabbed her hair like she would rip it of every moment. "Hiro! Please stay here while I go and try to solve this! Be a nice boy and behave ok?" With this Lucy stormed out of the guild again, leaving Hiro back at the guild. Of course Lucy knew that Hiro was in good hands in the guild, but was the guild in good hands when it came to the boy?

Natsu looked at Hiro, he thought if he should do something together with the boy, to get slowly on good terms with him. The bad feeling he got with him was still there but for Lucy he would try to get along with the boy. He had expected Lucy to avoid him but that she would march in and yell at Mira had nobody expected not even Cana and she could look into the future with her cards. Speaking of Cana she suddenly burst out laughing. The whole guild changed their glace from the guild door where Lucy had gone out to the drunken mage who was literally laughing while rolling over the floor.

"C-cana? Is everything ok?" Lisanna asked carefully as she saw that the card mage had a hard time catching her breath again after so much laughing.

"I am fine Lisanna! Gajeel!" Cana screamed through the guild. The iron dragon slayer looked annoyed up from his plate of metal. "Brace yourself! I saw in my cards that you will find yourself exposed in your dragon boxers by the end of the day!"

The guild burst out laughing while the iron dragon slayer stomped over to the card mage, ready to choke her. Cana luckily escaped quickly as Levy started to lecture the iron mage about being nice to his guild mates. Hiro was bored and he looked around in the guild. As he spotted Gajeel, he remembered how the dragon slayer had called Lucy bunny girl several times and how annoyed Lucy seemed to be by it. Suddenly the boy smirked evilly and looked for something in his pocked. Yep Hiro had chosen his next victim and he would make sure to make it a warning for all the other males in the guild.

Meanwhile Juvia found herself talking with Lisanna. She had asked Lisanna also about the doll and when Lisanna mentioned that she saw little Hiro with a doll, Juvia told her about what she saw. Both girls looked at the boy from the distance and found him staring at Gajeel and Levy. Something was going to happen and with Canas prediction both girls knew that they should watch the boy closly today and what he was going to do.

**Later that day…**

Lucy was still not back and Hiro found himself… well he found himself trapped by the boys. He was seated at their table surrounded by them. Without Lucy around the boys were brave enough to get Hiro over to their table, hiding their original plan behind the lie that they wanted to get along with him. Erza accepted this excuse when Gray explained it to her in fear she would snap of his head.

Now Hrio was seated there a rune wall from Fried was around him so he wouldn't escape, Gajeel and Gray were sitting on either side of him. Strange enough Natsu wasn't a part of this. He had disappeared hours ago. It wasn't important for them all they wanted was to get the boy for what he did to them all these days he was here now.

"You guys wouldn't lay a finger on an innocent child, would you?" Hiro smirked; he knew perfectly that they couldn't hurt him in any way. Erza and some other girls would beat them up in a sec. He only needed to let his tears fall and their end would come.

"You think that would scare us? Well sorry but the girls can't hear you and Fried had set the rune so that they can only see you sit there but only we are able to hear and see what you are really doing." Gray answered and watched with pleasure as the face of the boy fell.

"Y-you m-mean I am trapped i-in h-h-here? C-can you guys c-come i-into this r-rune t-trap?" Hiro asked scared and slowly his eyes watered.

"Gi he he he. You can't get out brat and we can't get in." Gajeel laughed and smiled in a scary way at the boy - remember the why he scared the poor boy in Edolas? Well Gajeel was giving little Hiro the same look. Hiro backed away until his back met the rune wall next to Gray.

"Gi he. Looks like the - oh so brave - brat is now a scared little mouse who will wet his pants." Gajeel laughed again in a scary way and Hiro cried. Hiro looked really scared of Gajeel and Gray suddenly felt really bad about this. Sure he wanted to get revenge on the boy but he didn't want to scare the boy to death.

"Gajeel! Stop! You will scare him to death!" Gray finally said after he had watched them for a bit longer. Hiro was crying really this time and he was scared to death of Gajeel. The boy showed mercy with the boy and were slowly trying to calm him down as they saw that Hiro wasn't faking anything.

"I think we went too much over boat…" Macao mumbled as he saw how Hiro sobbed and sniffed. Fried realized the rune wall and Gray took the boy in his arms. "Listen we didn't mean to scare you this much… we only wanted to make you stop tricking us or cause any of the girls to beat us up."

Hiro nodded and looked still fearful at Gajeel. "Is he going to apologize?" Hiro whimpered and all the boys froze. Gajeel and apologizing? The only person he ever had apologized to was Levy but would he do the same for Hiro?

"Never!" muttered the iron dragon slayer as he saw the pleading eyes of the boy. He crossed his arms and left, not one bit letting it seem like he was going to apologize. Hiro smirked and jumped out of Grays arms. He went over to Levy which the stubborn dragon slayer of course noticed. "Levy-san! Levy-san! Ga-" Before Hiro could say anything more he disappeared in a rush of black looking wind. He was dragged away to the back side of the guild by Gajeel who had a firm hold on the boy.

"Don't you dare to say anything to her!"

"Why not?" Hiro asked innocently.

"JUST BECAUSE!" Gajeel yelled as he suddenly felt a light pain on the back of his head. He shrugged it off and set the boy to the ground. "Don't think of telling her anything or I will hunt you down in your dreams!"

Hiro looked wide eye at Gajeel and then the dragon slayer left the boy alone. Hiro suddenly smirked and looked at the bit of black hair in his hand. He twisted and turned it around in his hand before he finally pulled out the doll. "I will have a lot of fun… in his boxers' mmh? That's what Cana-san said…"

He tugged the hair at the top of the doll again and went in. He searched for a good spot and found it near the bar. Hiro searched for Gajeel and found him leaning against the wall right behind Levy who was still reading a book. With the doll in his hands Hiro slowly tried a move and saw with satisfaction the irritated look on the dragons slayers face as his arm moved on his own.

Hiro moved the doll again this time Gajeel was stripping of his shirt unwillingly. He cursed under his breath and Levy looked up to him face bright red. Now Gajeels upper body was shown to everyone in the guild and when Levy screamed out of shock everybody turned to them.

Many guild mates shouted at Gajeel to stop stripping and the angered dragon Slayer just retorted them to shut up. Suddenly the eyes of the dragon slayer fixed on Hiro and the boy gulped as he saw the dragon slayer stomping in his direction. With the doll in his hands he made a run for it with Gajeel hot on his tails. Crazy enough the guild started thinking they were playing tag because Hiro suddenly started laughing.

Gray, Juvia and Lisanna saw the doll in Hiro's hands. All three recognized it and Gray knew why Gajeel had suddenly stripped. Juvia had again this worried feeling in her and Lisanna felt it again. She felt again this strange familiarity when she saw Hiro with it.

Gajeel even thought that his moving was a bit controlled by the doll could still manage to chase the boy through the whole guild. "Get back here! I am gonna kill ya!" He screamed loud but noticed how his hands took off his boots.

Hiro only laughed and run out the guilds door outside he stopped and waited for Gajeel to follow who was now thanks to Hiro removing his trousers. Gajeel stepped nearer each step was heavy and show perfectly how angry the iron dragon slayer was. Gajeel didn't care about the fact that he was left in his boxers – which had really a dragon motive like Cana said it before. His hands reached forward to choke the boy but suddenly Hiro held up the doll and stopped Gajeel.

"What the fu-" Gajeel started but was suddenly lifted to into the air as Hiro throw the doll into the sky. Then Hiro slowly moved the doll nearer to the guilds building and throw up high into the sky again. This time Gajeel nearly hit the building but then he suddenly hung there. He felt the breeze of the wind around his body and felt an not very pleased kind of pain between his legs. As he looked down he saw the boy standing on the ground grinning at him. It was then that Gajeel noticed that he was stuck on the guilds tower, his boxers the only thing that held him there.

"YOU FUCKING BRAT! IF I GET YOU IN MY HAND I WILL KILL YA! I WILL BEAT YOU TO UN BLOODY MESS! I WILL BRING THE LIVIN HELL TO YOU!"

Just then Lucy and Natsu came back to the guild. Lucy looked very exhausted and Natsu grinned like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh come one Luce! It will be fun!" Natsu grinned even wider he was happy that he had finally managed to convince Lucy to that spa-weekend. Also he was more than happy that between the two was no awkwardness, he feared that Lucy would ignore or avoid him but it was somehow like she had totally forgot about the almost kiss…

"Not the kind of fun I would enjoy…" Lucy sighed tired, she had just given in and had agreed that Natsu would accompany her an Hiro to the spa. Was she happy? In a way: yes. Was she worried? Also yes. She still remembered that they had nearly kissed each other but Natsu was acting like nothing happened and so did she. So Lucy decided to play along with Miras plan who knows maybe something good will happen to her there and maybe Natsu and Hiro would finally get along better also.

As they both walked on and the guild came in view they both heard shouting Lucy spotted Hiro who was looking up. Both looked at each other and then at what Hiro were looking. Both spotted Gajeel on top of the guild with only his boxers and as loyal nakama - like they were - there was only one thing they could do…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU MATAL FACE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Natsu burst out laughing and of course attracted the guilds members' attention from inside, everyone rushed out of the guild and burst out laughing, oh well Levy's face light up in a bright red color. Even Erza, Lucy and even Pantherlily had a hard time not to laugh so both only giggled. Hiro smiled and laughed together with the others as they all watched and how Gajeel cursed and swear to kill them all if they wouldn't get him down fast.

"HAHAHAHAHA I told you so Gajeel! I told you would end up in your boxers!" Cana laughed as she again tried to get her breath back.

"I SWEAR I WILL KILL EACH OF YOU IF YOU DON'T GET ME DOWN NOW!" Gajeel yelled back annoyed at his so called nakamas and his face told already that he meant what he said.

Master who still held back his laughers looked at the others. "I suggest we let him cool down fist before we get him down there so let's get inside so Gajeel can calm down."

Everyone agreed and went inside for the rest of the day while Lucy and took Hiro and went home. They let Gajeel hang outside till he stopped screaming and knowing Gajeel it took hours for him to stop yelling and when he finally kept quiet, Lily flied up to get him down but as soon as Gajeel had set food… He stormed into the guild and started the next all out guild fight in which he beat everyone up who laughed at him despite the fact that he was still in his boxers…

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! So this time it was Gajeel... hehe I hope you guys will look forward when it is finally Natsus turn *evil smirk* wups I shouldn't become to evil... I want Lucy and Natsu together after all...**

**Please check this things out:  
**

**There is a forum from a friend and me about Fairy Tail so join us in being part of the guild while going on adventures with all the characters there! The forum is called 'We are Fairy Tail' and has the guilds building as a pic!  
**

******Also please check this story of Alice Harkey on fictionpress, it is called "Vanished" and it is a really great story!**  


**And here is a small response to a review I just had to answer:**

**To DarkXFeatheredCosmic: **Like you see Mira is on her matchmaking and since she broke the first rule of the bets the other will start it soon too so look forward to some crazy stuff and moments with the girls trying to get Natsu and Lucy together with Hiro of course trying to interfere...

**Thank you guys for reviewing! You're the best! Oh and like you see a war is starting between the girls so if you have any ideas what kind of matchmaking they could do... you can tell me it if you want...  
**

**Geez... I think Gajeel would kill me for this chapter... mmh so as long as Gajeel doesn't kill me I will see you guys again in the next chapter...  
**

**Thank you all for reviewing and thanks for the reviews in the future!**

******See you in the next chapter (^.^)v**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! I am up with another chapter again! I did go easy on Natsu in this one ow well you can read it for yourself^^  
**

**Anyway I give up finding a beta! I will wirte the story so and read a chapter over and over by myself to kill every mistake so... but sinve I can't see everything I am really sorry for every mistake which is still in there.  
**

**THANK YOU ALL! I hit the 50-line with reviews! Thanks so much its the fist time for me to get so many reviews and I am happy that you all like the story! So thank you all for reviewing or adding the story to your Favorites or Alerts! Just thank you! **

** So anyway read enjoy and review.  
**

**************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.**

* * *

**A boy, a dragon and a doll?**  
Chapter 5

"Urg… why… urg… train…" Natsu mumbled as he leant against the window of the train his cheeks puffed out and his face a mix of purple, green and blue. Drool was coming out of his mouth when he tried to speak so the fire dragon slayer decided that it was better to concentrated on keeping the food in his stomach and hold back the urge to puke.

Hiro gave Natsu a worried look but hidden behind it was a fit of laugher. Hiro mentally laughed how pathetic the all so strong mage looked now. He was glad that they had to travel by train to reach the spa and he was even happier to see that the main weakness of his personal foe was any kind of transportation. His glace fell on Lucy who sat next to him and he didn't like the look she gave Natsu. But Hiro couldn't do anything now, as long as Lucy was there he had to act like he also cared about the fire mage even though he wanted to laugh.

"I can't help it…" Lucy said when she stood up and sat next to Natsu. She carefully moved him and laid his head on her lap. She picked up a book and started reading while unconsciously stroking his pink locks. "If you dare to drool on me, you will be death Natsu! You heard me?"

Natsu relaxed as he inhaled Lucy's scent. He liked her sweet cherry blossom scent which also had the faint scent of vanilla in it. He always felt better when he smelt it and suddenly he felt how his stomach also calmed down. The dizziness slowly faded away and his senses came back to him. He cracked open an eye to see that his head lay in Lucy's lap and his face grew hot. The red color matched now perfectly his hair but then he saw Hiro's face. As much as he loved her scent the situation now let him forgot about this motion sickness and he stuck his tongue out to Hiro, grinning like a maniac that he found something to annoy the boy in return.

Hiro who had watched everything without a word was speechless. Lucy led Natsu rest on her lap like it was nothing but for him it was hell. When he then saw how the face of the fire mage relaxed and suddenly got a red color… Hiro wished to punch Natsu. Hiro had grown up in a rich household he was thought not to fight with anyone and to behave like a nice boy. This was the first time he really wanted to punch someone – seems like Fairy Tail slowly rubbed off on him. As he then saw Natsu's look at him his face turned red because of anger. The childish fire dragon slayer stuck out his tongue to the boy and gave him then a victory grin.

This caused the two to end in a glaring duel during the whole train ride. Lucy didn't notice it one bit, she was caught up in her book to even notice how Natsu moved his hands to make a better grimace. People who passed them only shook their heads and laughed or chuckled amused by the sight of the three.

If you wonder where Happy was well… he was told to stay back by Lisanna…

"_Happy, why don't you stay a bit over at my house?" Lisanna asked the blue cat innocently. "I know that you don't like water that much you can stay with me while they are at the spa." _

_Happy's only choice was to nod because he suddenly got reminded by Lisanna's scary and friendly look that she really was Mirajane's sister. He was so scared that he willingly did everything Lisanna asked him to do. _

…and so Happy had stayed back in the guild. Natsu, Lucy and Hiro went to the spa. Natsu wasn't really sure but Happy told him that he wanted to spent time with Charle so he shrugged it off. He did know that Lisannas eyes bored into the back of the small cat, telling him to stay in the guild no matter what.

The train soon reached their destination and Natsu jumped out screaming to never ride a train again, Lucy laughed at his antics and Hiro only frowned. As they finally went on to the spa they would staying at the fight from in the train continued. Lucy went ahead and the two boys behind her back started again their glaring contest all over.

"Stay away!" Hiro hissed.

"You stay away!" Natsu retorted. "Lucy doesn't belong to you!"

"She isn't yours either! I will protect Lucy-nee **from you**!"

"She doesn't need your protection! She **has** **me**!"

"Yes she does!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! No! No! And NO!" Natsu finally snapped and stomped with his food on the ground like a little kid.

"Now who is the five years old?" Hiro crossed his arms and smirked at the fire mage in front of him.

"Are you guys ok? Lucy asked as she heard the fuss and looked back at the two. Only to see how Natsu glared at Hiro and Hiro who smirked at him.

"We are here…" She mumbled unsure, pointing with one had at a big building with the sign 'Onsen Love'. Both boys looked at her stunned. Hiro, reacting fast, ran up to her and took her hand dragging her into the building. Natsu could only stare before he started moving himself.

"Lucy-nee! Lucy-nee! Let's have fun!" But before Natsu could react, a purple haired woman ran out of the building in their direction.

Natsu of course jumped in front of Lucy, thinking that the woman wanted to attack her. So he was even more confused when the woman took his hand to shake it.

"The Dragneel family I suppose? Mirajane already told me, you would come this weekend. I am Mai, the spa manager! I will bring you to your room now!"

"F-f-family?" Lucy stuttered, she blushed three shade of red. Also Natsu yanked his and free from the woman and eyed her suspect. When her words sucked in he also started to get a light pink color in his face. Hiro looked at her wide eye and saw already a new enemy.

"Wups! My bad… you aren't married yet right? Haha sorry, sorry but why did Mirajane ask for the marriage packed then…" Mai went ahead into the building and started mumbling stuff which caused Lucy's blush to turn into a deeper red. Natsu simply ignored it and found interest in the way Lucy's name sounded with his.

_Lucy Dragneel… Lucy Dragneel… **Lucy Dragneel**… sounds good! _Natsu grinned all over his face until an annoyedHiro kicked him.  
"Don't start thinking weird stuff! Idiot!" Both started to glare at each other again. A cold war was going to break out between the two sooner or later.

_M-miraaaaaaaaa! What have you told them? _Lucy screamed in her head, after she had barely recovered from her first shock. But then the second didn't need to wait long. After Mai had brought them to their room and the three of them had went in and closed the door behind…

They froze. Hiro knew now for sure that he wouldn't enjoy this weekend. Natsu sweated bullets and slowly looked over to Lucy. He couldn't say that he didn't like it. No it was the opposite he liked the room but he was worried about Lucy…

Lucy stood their looking at the pink, red, purple mess in front of her. She couldn't bring herself to say anything nor to react. She just stood there and stared at the room in front of her. Her mind was blank not one though was crossing it. She slowly went over to the bedroom. Hiro and Natsu saw how Lucy opened the door shortly and shut it at the same time again. Her hand was still on the doorknob but she didn't move after 5 minutes. Hiro and Natsu watched her worried. What did Lucy see that she reacted that way? Natsu slowly put his hand on her shoulder, a try to get her back to earth.

"Luce? Are you ok?"

Lucy did answer. She turned around and left the room really fast, she ran down the stairs with Hiro and Natsu on her tail. When she finally stood at the reception, she huffed and needed a minute to catch her breath again. The lady there starred at the blond, she wanted to ask if everything was ok but then Lucy spoke up.

"Can we get another room?" Lucy asked when her eyes meet the one from the lady. "We have room 101 and I want to change that into a room for one and a room for two persons! Is that possible?"

The lady looked shocked at Lucy and then at Natsu and Hiro to make sure if she had understood her right. She was about to answer as suddenly Mai appeared behind them.

"I am really sorry Miss Dragneel… Oh I mean Miss Heartphilia. But we have no other rooms left, the lovely family room is the last one left and it is the room you got." Mai gave her an apologizing look and Lucy looked at her in disbelieve.

"Y-you're kidding? Right? T-there m-must be another ro…" Mai cut Lucy off before she could say anything else.

"I am really sorry but room 101 is the last one which can fit three people. Please bear with it for now and enjoy your stay here." Mai suddenly smiled a typical scary Mirajane smile which doesn't allow any more argument and Lucy didn't have any other choice then to obey. She went back to the room with Hiro and Natsu in tow. Natsu secretly grinned from ear to ear happy about the fact that they had to stay in this room while Hiro frowned and tried to think of something.

All three didn't see how Mai smirked evilly. The purple haired woman pulled out a small lacrima crystal and waited a short time.

"Hello?" A sweet voice came out of the ball. Mai looked down into the ball and smiled. She looked into the blue eyes of a white haired woman and gave the ball a thumb up.

"Step one cleared. I made sure they stayed in this room you decorated Mira. She wanted to protest but I said that there was no other room left. Also their reaction was as expected when I assumed them as a family. You know you could have told me that they aren't married yet…"

"I knew that 'Onsen Love' would be the best choice to bring them together. Mai-chan, I am sorry I lied to you but I trust you with this! And I want them together when they come back!" Mira giggled through the lacrima crystal and winked at the other woman.

"Haha don't worry. I have planned to separate the boy from them tomorrow and to make them spent time together. Trust me Mira, this spa is famous when it comes to the fact of bringing couples together." Mai grinned at the white haired woman and then the crystal blacked out. "This will be an unforgettable weekend for the two…"

* * *

Back in the room Lucy sighed and sat down on a pink couch looking at the red door of the parents' bedroom. She would have to stay there with Natsu… in this room… in this one bed. Her face exploded into another blush.

Natsu looked around. It didn't really look like a family room more like a small apartment. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, a balcony and the living room which was connected to the door. It had two bedrooms one for a child and one for the parents. Natsu went over to the door of the child bedroom and opened it. He was relieved when he saw that the bed was too small to fit him. There was no way that Lucy could make him sleep in there. He went over to the parent's room and gulped. What was behind this door that had Lucy react that way? He opened the door slowly with closed eyes. Then as he also slowly opened his eyes and his face went bright red. If it wasn't enough that the whole place was colored in pink, red or purple then this room would top everything.

It was a double bed big enough to fit two people but not three. It was bright pink and the end of the bed on both sides was heart shaped, the pillows and the blanket were flouncy in red. In the middle of the bed were also a medium-sized heart pillow in purple and 'Deeply in Love' was stitched on it in a mix of red and pink. Rose petals were shattered everywhere and the room was lighted with a light red color. When his glaze fell on the purple nightstand he shook his head – his face nearly as red as Erza's hair - violently. 'Safety here' was standing on one of the drawers. Yep, Natsu really didn't want to know what was hidden behind this drawer.

He closed the door again and looked over to Lucy to only growl low. Hiro was again in her arms hugging her like he would die if he let go. Hiro saw Natsu and smirked, he was determinate to make it hell for Natsu like it is for him. He didn't like it one bit that Natsu would share a bed with Lucy, so he thought that if he would make Natsu angry enough, he would do something which Lucy would leave no other choice then to send him back. Hiro nodded to himself but suddenly Lucy let go of him and winked Natsu over.

"How about we get a rest in the hot spring? I feel like I need to have a rest right now. A relaxing hot bath would do us all good." She looked with pleading eyes at the two boys and Natsu gulped again. He didn't know if Lucy was aware of it or not, but every time she looked at him with those brown orbs he could not say no to her. He would do everything for her if she looked at him that way, heck he would even go shopping with her! So he simply nodded because he was so fascinated by her that his mind forgot how to speak. Hiro also agreed he saw his next chance to annoy Natsu.

So after 15 minutes and a changing from their clothing to a yukata provided from the spa they went down to the hot springs. The yukatas had only a plain white color but still Natsu couldn't take of his eyes from Lucy. He wondered if he had also stared at her like that the other time they were together with Erza and Gray at a hot spring after a mission. He knew that Lucy could wear everything and would still look good in it, so he couldn't help but stare at her.

He sighed relieved when they reached the entrance for the hot spring. He would be separated from her for a while but also Hiro. Then he noticed it, Lucy went over to the entrance of the women and Hiro was following her. He grabbed the boy by the collar of his yukata and lifted him into the air giving him a glare.

"Where do ya think are going? The men bath is over there!" Natsu growled as Hiro started to fight back.

"Let me go! Idiot! Let me go! Lucy-neeeeeeeee!" The boy screamed and Lucy turned around to look at them.

"NATSU! What are you doing?" She shrieked as she saw the way Natsu held the boy into the air.

"B-but Luce! H-he wanted to follow you!" Natsu tried to defense himself but Hrio struggled even more and his eyes started to water a bit.

"Natsu, let him down! Now!" Lucy commanded and pointed at the ground with one finger, her eyes looking stern at the fire mage who gulped the third time this day and slowly let the boy down.

"B-but Luce! He is a boy! He can't go int-" Lucy cut him off with a simple hand move .

"No buts Natsu! Hiro is a small boy you can't just treat him like… like he an enemy or a dark mage! You have to treat him nice! I expect this much from you Natsu!" Lucy scolded him and bend down to Hiro's high.

"Hiro, I am sorry but you can't go in the women side. You are a little boy and have to go to the side for men. So be a nice boy and enjoy your bath. Natsu will look out for you right?" Lucy gave Natsu the if-you-disagree-you-die look.

Natsu grumbled something before he yanked the boy out of Lucy's arms. Lucy looked at him surprised and worried, ready to give him another scowl but then she saw him grinning at her while Hiro struggled under Natsu's grip. Natsu hold the boy like he hold a sack of potatos under his arm and Hiro wasn't able to see Lucy since with the way Natsu hold him he could only see what was in his back.

"Don't worry Luce! We will have **fun** in there, see ya later!" He waved and disappeared with a still struggling Hiro behind the door. Lucy sighed and hoped that nothing would go wrong so she went also inside to the other door and put down the yukata and warped herself in a towel.

She was surprised as she saw that the onsen was empty, not a soul was there. Also the hot spring was shaped in a weird way. It looked like a half heart and there were normally would be the other side of the heart form was a solid wall of wood. Lucy shrugged it off and stepped into the water just as she felt how her muscles relaxed and her mind calmed down… she heard a loud scream and then a splash from the other side of the wall. As she slowly looked over to the wall she saw how a high water fountain rocketed upwards into the sky, the water fell down again like rain and Lucy closed her eyes as she felt the first drops in her face.

_Of course… _Lucy thought as a long sigh escaped her lips. _With Natsu around I can never really relax…_

**Outside of 'Onsen Love'**

"M-minna… I-I don't think this is a good idea…"

"Juvia also think this isn't good…"

"Would you guys stop worrying? I will win those 100,000,000 jewel! I won't let Mira have it!"

"I don't think that the money is that important… But if my plan works I will have enough money for the new limit edition book…"

"Your plan… you mean my plan!"

"SHUT IT ALL! If anything will work than it is my plan!"

"NEVER!" (A/N: This was said by more than one person…)

"Why you…"

"RUN! Guys run!"

"Why the fucking hell, am I here again…?"

"Master wants us to make sure the girls don't go berserker on them…"

"Your shirt…"

"WHAAAAAAAA! How did this happen again?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And sorry I just had to bring a cliffy here. Mmmh I wonder what happend on the other side of the wall... who are the people outside of the onsen... and what is Mai planning? Hehe I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter now!  
**

**And here again a short response to some reviews:  
**

**To Captain Ea Rayos: ** Thanks for the review. I will continue for sure... and well sorry... I won't say so fast what Hiro does to Natsu... But I am happy that you like the story or that you even got hooked on it. It is really fun writing it! I also had really fun writing the beach scene... but both act like there was nothing well here a little spoiler: Both are wearing only a towel... and the wall is made of wood... hehe thats all I will say for now^^

**To Rose Tiger: **He was bored... and since Gajeel was a good traget... anyway the last chapter was mainly to bring in the bets and the spa-weekend... and why should it be always only Gray stripping in the guild? He he I think I explained it a bit... and also Hiro wanted revenge since Gajeel scared the poor boy. Anyway thanks for the review.

**To DarkXFeatheredCosmic: **Thanks for the review, hehe sorry one of the too many cliffy again but you will see next time what Hiro had done or what Natsu had done... Also thanks to you I suddenly got a nice idea what Hiro could do with the doll...

**To Melody. : **Thanks for the review but I think, I will let Hiro take over here...  
Hiro: I WON'T LET ME BE CALLED A BAD BOY FROM SOMEONE LIKE YOU! My mommy loves me! Wait till you see my background than we can talk! And I am not overreacting I am just protecting Lucy-nee! You don't even know how my mommy is! Other then Lucy-nee or Layla-san she is a-  
Me: That's enough Hiro go back to the chair don't give any spoilers... Don't worry I understand why your angry at him but don't get too angry now there will come more worse moments^^

**To Tosho: **Thanks for the review! Yep Mira is at it again but Hiro isn't kicked out yet^^ and they won't be able to get ride of him that easily...

**To Jun-Shang88: **Thanks, like I said I will continue but uhm well I am not the best with updating, I am lucky that I was able to update two chapter in such a short time periode normaly it takes me much longer but oh well with so much supporting I feel bad when I can't updated... So I will give my best to updated again asap

**To Jays Feather:** I am glad to hear you like it hopefull you will like the coming chapters and this one also^^

**Soo oh yeah there is something else I wanted to tell you guy about the manga it is an rumor I heard so SPOILER ALERT! Don't read the next paragrath if you don't want to know. **

**So uhm the rumor is about Lucy... It looks like she will die in the manga but then she will find herself in a dark room were she meets her mother. Layla tells her about the One Magic and that it is also known as the One Love. Also it seems that Lucy will come back to Fairy Tail after seven longe months... God! I don't want her to die but if it helps Natsu to finally get that he loves her... and if she really comes back to live I can let this happen. If not who would accompany me to Japan? To teach Hiro Mashima-sensei a lesson about how to end a story right? (Jk jk I don't even have the money for that anyway...)  
**

**Thank you all for reviewing and thanks for the reviews in the future!**

******See you in the next chapter (^.^)v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry for being so late but here it is the next chapter. Don't know if it is good but I hope you will like it thought it has a small NaLu moment again^^ Thanks so much for reviewing, putting it in your Favorites and/or Alerts and also thank you for just reading this story.**

**Again please remember that this story has no beta anymore and that I correct every thing myself so I am really sorry if there are still mistakes I haven't found in grammar or spelling. I am still from German and my English is not the best.  
**

**So read enjoy and review please.  
**

******************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.**

* * *

**A boy, a dragon and a doll?**  
Chapter 6

**Ten minutes before the water fountain**

"OH MIRMO~!" Natsu shouted. "Come out from your hiding place! I will find you anyway!"

Hiro shivered, he was hiding in a locker. In his hands was scale like looking fabric, Natsu's scarf. Hiro had snatched it away from Natsu when he had let his guard down while warping a towel around his lower body part. Of course Hiro only wanted to piss of Natsu but he hadn't though that Natsu would start splitting fire and chasing after him. He needed a new plan and that fast.

Natsu was sniffing the air. He searched for the boys smell, the scent of paper and metal. The boy had done the one mistake Natsu could barely forgive anyone. He had taken his scarf, the only people he would allow to take it were his closest friends in Fairy Tail and that was it. Also the only people who ever had his scarf in the hands were Lucy, Happy and Wendy anyway. But he couldn't allow that boy to have his precious scarf he got from Igneel, his foster father. Suddenly when he passed the lockers he smelled him, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Gotcha!" He yelled as he yanked open the locker door and faced Hiro who clenched onto the scale scarf. "So be a nice boy now and gi-"

Pain spread out in his body and Natsu fell to the ground. Hiro had kicked him on instinct and run out the door to the hot spring still with the scale like scarf in his hands. As soon as he reached the hot spring he jumped into the water. He was still a small boy so his head was barely over the water so that he could still breathe. But Hiro thought that it might be safer to be in water since Natsu was a fire mage.

Natsu stumbled out, recovered from the pain and glared at Hiro. His right fist was on fire.

"Get out there and give me back my scarf!" He growled low.

"I won't! Not as long as you're on fire!" Hiro shock his face, water splashing around while a light smirk played on his face.

"Then how about I force you out of the water?!" Natsu chuckled darkly, putting his fist into the water. Remembering how he heat up a pool for Master Makarovs water park idea he concentrated on the water around his hand. It started bubbling and soon the heat spread out in the whole spring. Hiro gulped, was it him or did the water got a lot warmer?

"So how is the water? Hot?" Natsu ask as suddenly something hit his face. "What the hell…?"

Hiro had splashed water in Natsu's face the water didn't do anything to the fire dragon slayer, he was immune to heat but after the water followed a stone from who knows where Hiro got it. Well it hit the fire dragon slayer between his eyes and Natsu couldn't concentrate on his magic any longer.

Hiro screamed as he stumbled out of the water. Natsu closed his eyes and was currently disoriented, losing control wasn't really like him but at the moment he wasn't able to either see anything clear or concentrated on what he was doing. Also he was still angry at Hiro so in hope to get his scarf back he was suddenly firing fireballs in all direction. Suddenly one of the fireballs hit the rock were the water came out. Hiro screamed in a high pitched voice (which was probable heard all over the town) and Natsu covered his ears with his hands. The scream hurt his sensitive ears, he finally lost his balance and fell into the water. Then the rock, of where the water came out, exploded just as Natsu tried to get out of the hot spring. The fire mage and the boy saw in awe as a high water fountain shot into the sky and let warm water rain down.

"Shit! I am so screwed!" The dragon slayer muttered and then he remembered the ground why this happened and glared at Hiro. "YOU! Give me back my scarf! This is your entire fault!"

Natsu jumped at Hiro but Hiro escaped in the last second and Natsu hit the ground leafs and dirt stuck to his wet body. But Natsu didn't care cause thanks to his fury his body heat rose and the leafs were burned off and the dirt dried and fell off. As he looked with furious eyes at the boy, he found him backed against the solid wooden wall. He chuckled darkly, the boy was trapped with no escaping anymore.

Natsu's fists were on fire. He slowly, step by step, went over to Hiro a dangerous grin on his face.

_Why not teaching him a little lesson? Luce will never know what I did… _Natsu though as he throw a small fireball against the wood wall one meter to the right side of Hiro and the next one in the same distance to the left side of the boy.

Well it would have been better for Natsu if he noticed that it was a wall made of **WOOD**. And that **WOOD** could catch fire. But well he was so focused on getting his scarf back that he didn't noticed how Hiro had dropped it and ran away from the fire that started to form behind him. Natsu of course ran over and carefully picked up his scarf dusting it off from any dirt he could find on it. Finally putting it back around his neck he looked at the boy who stood there frozen and looking in his direction.

Natsu tilted his head to the side, he was obvious to the heat from the fire behind him and gave Hiro only a confused look. Completely changed back form furious to his stupid self. "Oi? What's with ya suddenly?"

**Lucy's side of the wall…**

When Lucy slowly opened her eyes again the first thing she noticed was the color red. She looked at the supposed to be solid wall of wood and as soon as she saw it she jumped out of the water, clenching onto the towel that was warped around her body. Backing away from the fire as far as she could while watching how it slowly died down she started to curse under her breath.

The wall had caught fire and that not to short. It burned down in a matter of minutes and Lucy was now able to see Natsu standing there with his back to her and Hiro staring at her like he was a statue made of stone. Lucy saw only one solution for this, Natsu was the one to blame. Why? Cause he was a fire mage and since Hiro couldn't really use magic, Lucy was more than sure that this happened because of Natsu.

Lucy stomped over to the fire user and was standing now behind him, completely forgetting about the fact that they were all only dressed in a towel as rage took her over. A dark aura was surrounding her and her free hand formed a fist which shook in anger. Here she was again turning into a second Erza or even worse…

"Natsu! What have you done this time?!" Lucy yelled and surprised the dragon slayer more than she expected. Natsu turned around to face Lucy, but right in his movements he slipped on a wet rock and fell over. Lucy was caught in the impact and was dragged to the ground together with Natsu.

Hiro in shock what he saw turned around. He was a five years old and he wasn't supposed to see something like this. The poor boy was standing there with his back to them and he tried to hear when it was safe for him to turn around again. His face was bright red and he felt like his plan had backfired at him, ten times worse…

A strange sensation went through the body of both, Lucy and Natsu, as they lay there still with closed eyes. Lucy felt Natsu's weight over her and she felt as her face became red… cracking an eye open she saw Natsu right over her and froze.

_W-W-What is he doing?! No w-we d-don't j-just…! _Her thoughts trailed of as she started at Natsus oh so close face.

Natsu on the other hand felt as happy as he never had before. Of course he was more than nervous his heart beat as fast as it could and but he couldn't shake of this slightly happy feeling which approached him. But as he also slowly opened his eyes and saw Lucy's frozen form he backed away fast and started at her with a bright red face. As he noticed something on her face he felt disappointment, his heart was still going crazy.

_So… in the end I haven't… but why am I that disappointed… and why can't I just calm down now…?_

Natsu knew the answer already. He had realized that he loved her and that was the ground. Nothing was the same anymore after he had realized it. Seeing her in revealing clothes or when she talked to other men. It was all different than before. He tried his best to act like before but still there were always small changes he also noticed in his acting. When she wore more revealing clothes, he was always near her and was scaring away men who drooled over her. When she was talking to someone other than him and laughed with them together he always found a way to interrupt their talk. If it was Gray she was talking to he challenged him in a fight causing the next guild fight. Natsu also started to always look out for her, not that he didn't do this before but he was more aware of that fact now. He didn't like it if he didn't know where she was, the first thing he always looked for in the guild –if he didn't stayed at her home- was Lucy. And still all the times he was near her or she only came into his view his heart felt like it would jump out of his chest any moment.

The young dragon slayer knew that sooner or later something would have to change. Lucy was his mate but still this was no excuse put her in a situation like this – even thought it was on coincidence. But his body was to tense to move and so he just sat there, staring at her while thinking about what he should do and what was going to happen. Now that he kind of kissed her finally…

Lucy slowly closed her eyes again and tried to calm her body down as well as she could. She felt a hot burning in her eyes. This wasn't the way she had imaged her fist kiss, neither did she image it to happen with Natsu nor to be by an accident and not when both of them were nearly half naked and in a spa. At last she had hoped for a beautiful atmosphere. Still her body reacted in a way her mind wasn't agreeing to for now. Her body reasoned happy to it, she felt her heartbeat again, how her face became deep red and how a wave of pleasure washed over her as his lips touched…

_No! No! This can't be happening! _Lucy screamed in her mind as she opened her eyes in determination and focused them on the poor dragon slayer who was still sitting next to her.

Natsu looked at her worried and scared at the same time. He knew this look in her eyes and it always resulted in pain for him and like on clue a sharp pain went through the left side of his face and he heard Lucy screaming something like 'Idiot!', 'Pervert!' and 'No brain at all!' before she disappeared into the woman changing room.

Natsu sat there the mark of a hand growing red on his face and it also started to swell, a glimmer of disappointment still in his eyes but also a new spark of determination. Hiro who heard Lucy scream though it was safe again to look and his glace fell of course on the fire mage. He tried his best not to burst out laughing. Ok Hiro didn't really like what happened but he thought that Natsu would get his punishment for that later for sure. And for him the sight of the fire mage was priceless and he had to resist the urge of laughing, so he also went to the changing room for men to get his clothes and check up on Lucy.

Lucy meanwhile set on the ground of the changing room. Her heart beat wildly and felt like it would jump out of her chest every moment. She still could feel the heat from the fire mage. Lucy shut her eyes and tried to focus on something. As her glance fell on a mirror. She crawled over to it, Lucy did feel the strength to walk any longer in her legs. A careful look in the mirror showed her a small wound on the right upper corner of her lips. A small drop of blood could be seen and Lucy carefully touched it with the tip of her fingers.

"So this wasn't…" she mumbled out loud as a strange feeling of relieve and disappointment hit her.

No, Lucy Heartphilia's first kiss was still save. Natsu didn't kiss her just now, he missed the spot. But why was there a feeling of disappointment in her? Did Lucy actually want to lose her first kiss to him? Did she want him to kiss her? Suddenly the almost kiss from the beach came back to her and she realized that if Hiro hadn't interrupted them she would have let Natsu kiss her…

Lucy knew what a crush was, heck some time ago she had a crush on Gray or even on that writer guy who was after Cana's words her 'fateful encounter'. But what she started to feel with Natsu was on a different level. It felt like something she longed for after her mother died. Something she hadn't got from her father when she was a child but at the same time it felt also different again. She wasn't sure herself and she wasn't sure about Natsu. But what did the dragon slayer feel about this whole thing? What were those feeling she had seen in his eyes just now? What did he feel back then at the beach?

Lucy suddenly gasped. She forgot something really important. At the beach she wasn't really able to move. So she wasn't the one who was about to close the gap between the two. Lucy's heart beat faster. No it was Natsu who got closer to her. Lucy's grip on her towel tightened, her body began to shake a bit.

_Does that mean he feels something for me…?_ Lucy thought and then she tugged up her legs nearer and hugged herself, her right hand touching her reflection from the mirror. _Does that mean he loves me? But what if I got that wrong? What if I tell him I love him too and destroy our friendship because he doesn't love me back in the end? What if we get together but break up after a while? Did I just admit that I love him? I can't be in love with him, can I?_

Questions and different scenarios were running wild in Lucy's mind. The shaking got stronger and tears streamed down her eyes. Lucy was scared, she did know what scared her but she was scared. She liked the way her friendship was with Natsu now but after her realization and after what had happened she knew that something had to change. She wasn't sure what would change and that scared her. Scared of losing her best friend, scared of losing her precious nakama, scared of losing the one she loved again. Lucy didn't need any more to talk with Mira or Levy about what she was feeling. No she finally realized it. She, Lucy Heartphilia was in love with Natsu Dragneel.

"Mother…" She started to mumble. "What am I supposed to do now? I am so confused…"

**At the lobby of the spa**

"Everyone is on his own now!" A scarlet haired woman announced in between a bunch of girls. Her eyes sparkling with in daylight as she added: "My plan will work you all can just give up."

With these words the scarlet haired woman left the group and went up the stairs. A small blue haired girl looked after her and huffed, a tall black haired man standing behind her and eyeing the girl in front of him. "No way will I let her win again! I know Lu-chan better than anyone!"

With this the small girl also left the group in the direction of the wellness area, a plan forming in her head already. She didn't notice how a black a bit like a bear looking cat and the tall black haired man followed her without a word.

"I will get them together my way and get the money!" A dark brown haired woman with a barrel under her arm said as she went into the direction of the bar. She cheered and the last you heard from her before a clash was heard was: "Drinks are always the best solution!"

"M-minna! Please I think we should let them alone!" A girl with long blue hair said as she looked after the three women. A bad feeling overcome the little girl and she was worried if it was really ok to interfere in a relationship from other people. But then again the girl also had set a bet, so she wasn't one to talk, was she?

"Juvia would love to get rid of her love rival, but aren't they taking it to far…" a blue haired woman said next to the girl.

"Humph. This is all so stupid!" "Aye!" Two flying cats said, one was a pure white cat wearing a small pink dress and a pink ribbon on her tail. The other cat was blue with a small green back bag, he was munching on a fish.

"Can we get this over? Flame head is to dump and how comes that everyone had forgotten about that kid?" A raven haired man said. He was only wearing a pair of pants, his hands were in his pockets and he looked bored at the direction the women disappeared. His upper body part was missing a shirt, the famous guild mark was shown on the right side of his chest and a silver cross necklet was hanging round his neck.

"Juvia sees someone coming! Juvia and the others have to hide!" Juvia said as she dragged Gray and Wendy to a shadow where they would barely be seen, followed by Happy and Charle who muttered how foolish this all was.

Three persons where coming from the direction Juvia had said, it was Lucy, Natsu and Hiro. But something was off. Lucy was walking ahead, a mix of different emotions were on her face. Behind her walked Hiro a satisficed grin on his face and then followed Natsu, a look of determination in his eyes while his eyes were fixed on the blond.

A thick tension was between them, it was like not even Erza with her swords would be able to cut it (and we all know how sharp her swords are…). Juvia, Gray, Wendy and Happy exchanged a worried look as they turned back to the three and saw them walking up the stairs to their room. And suddenly they thought that it wasn't that bad of an idea of butting in into the relationship of their friends. But just as Juvia was about to say something, she noticed how near she was Gray and passed out because of exitment, which caused the little group on the other hand to shortly forget about their dense couple and to worry about the water mage on the floor…

* * *

**Hope the chapter wasn't that bad... anyway next chapter will start the matchmaking curse of the girls sooooo who should start? Erza? Cana? Levy? or Juvia and Wendy? Or Mai? Haha you can still give me some requests in that part oh and if you have an idea for me what they could do I am open to listen to it^^ of course I will give erveryone who gave me an idea credits for it^^  
**

**Soooooo now to the review response! Thanks so much for all the reviews!  
**

**To Neko-Sky Maiden Wendy: **Like I said it was only a rumor I heard, I also don't really want Lucy to die but as long as she comes back I am happy. Anyway I don't think the movie is conected to the story in a way... I really don't think so... uh and about getting Hiro punished, I think either Natsu or Gajeel scares the hell out of him in the following chapters. Well Natsu did kind of in this chapter.

**To GoldenRose Tanya: **Thanks for reviewing again^^ I am glad you loved the chapter.

**To DarkXFeatheredCosmic: **Well looks like your ominous feeling was right... and glad you liked Miras decorating cause she has a looooot more in store but that will come up later ;)

**To Captain Ea Rayos: **Sorry that it kind of was an filler but some chapters are just there to put in some informations I needed for following chapters... like the room or that Mai is on Miras side. Oh and don't forget wood can also burn ;) haha so hope you will still like the story after what I have planned for the next upcoming chapters hahaha *evil smirk*

**To NATSUTHEDRAGONSLAYER: **He reminds you when you were a child o.O uh well Hiro is kind of inspiried by my own cousin but when he riminds you of yourself ok^^ something thats something else then, hopy you weren't as bad as little Hrio here.

**To eve hatsune: **... I am soooo soooo sorry but I didn't understand even one word of you review... I only know that it has something to do with google... uh I am really sorry but the only languages I understand are german, english and thailand... I am really sorry...

**To AnimeDAngel: **Sorry I can't just sent Hiro home... even thought he is a brat he is still important to the story and I am glad you liked the NaLu moment.  
Hiro: I ruin as much moments as I want and you won't be able to stop me!  
Me: *smacks his head* Don't be rude or I will tie you to the chair gain till next chapter!  
Hiro: Don't care! Lucy-nee belongs to me!  
Me: Ok that's it! Next chapter you will have to face my warth!

**To Jun-Shang88: **Yep really, haha and I am glad that you would help me but like I said just if Hiro Mashima-Sensei do something like this, but thanks anyway for the review^^

**To FudoTwin17: **Glad you loved the chapters and don't you dare to die before I finished this stroy! I don't like my readers to die before I finished but yeah still thanks and hope you will love the following chpaters also.

**To Rose Tiger:** Yep got that right, little Hrio is jealous^^

**To MashiroLOVE: **Thanks and I hope the chapter didn't disappoint you or any other reader^^ I will try to keep up my work the best I can so thanks :)

**Thank you all for reviewing and thanks for the reviews in the future!**

******See you in the next chapter (^.^)v**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry for the late update but at last here it is the next chapter. The voiting resulted in a clear win for Levy with help from Gajeel and Lily so here it is, now see what happens when Gejeel tries to help Levy with matchmaking...  
**

**Anyway thank you all for your reviews I will consider everything and every idea I got and I am still open for ideas for the matchmaking, sorry that I didn't say it clear last time but I have the ending planned out already, I only need a bit help with the ideas and what the girls could do... and of course I will give credits to everyone whoes idea is used in a chapter.  
**

**So speaking of credits... I doubt that he will read this but part of the credits of this story are going to one of my cousins because thanks to him I got the idea for this chapter. Oh and sorry if there are still mistakes, I am still from germany and my english is still not the best.  
**

**********************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.**

* * *

**A boy, a dragon and a doll?**  
Chapter 7

For the first time in his live Natsu really tried to think hard. Since the accident by the hot spring Lucy avoided him in a way that it wasn't normal anymore. She refused to talk to him, she refused to look at him, she refused to be nearer than a meter to him and what was the worst she refused to be alone with him. So just after they reached their room Lucy had brought Hiro to bed which was kind of strange since it was only 6:30pm and the boy clearly was against it but seeing that Lucy didn't wanted to be alone with Natsu, let the boy agree to it. So he dragged her to the room where he would be sleeping.

It had been one hour since that and Natsu started to stare at the door of the child bedroom like he could set it on fire with his eyes. He was trying to figure out what he should do. He didn't like the tension between them one bit and there was this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had to do something really soon or everything would grumble down to ash.

It didn't help that his instincts told him to just hold her in his arms or to just claim her. No he had the feeling that this time his instincts were wrong. He looked down onto the couch he was sitting on and sighed in defeat. He wasn't made to think about things, he was a man of action not of thinking. Normally he would leave the thinking part to Lucy but now it was kind of impossible to let her think for him.

A knock on the door brought Natsu back into reality and he slowly got up. The knock was heard a second time on the door, then a third time. Natsu became irritated by the person on the door and a slight uneasy feeling started to form in the pit of his stomach. As the knock was heard again, just when he was by the door, now he had enough.

"What the hell is up with you that you can't stop that annoying…!" Natsu stopped midsentence as he saw what was there. And the only thought that crossed his mind was: _What the hell…?! _Before everything went black.

* * *

"No way in hell shrimp!" Gajeel muttered as he saw his own reflection in the mirror, Pantherlily was right next to him with an irritated expression.

"That is quiet new…" Lily said with a low voice as he looked up to Levy who smiled at the two.

"Trust me! They won't recognize you _(when you would also take out those piercings at last…)_ and don't worry, Natsu will not recognize your smell with all the perfume I sprayed on you earlier! Just spray this in their faces as soon as they open the door or you get to see him or her." With this Levy handed Gajeel a small bottle with a weird colored liquid. It sparkled in different colors and Gajeel was sure to never that he didn't really wanted to know what was in this small bottle.

"Just get them now!" Levy said as she pushed Gajeel and Lily out the door and closed it behind them, just in case she locked the door also so that there was no turning back for the two. And Levy believed that both would rather die than to walk out the spa without their normal clothing, well Gajeel at last...

"Why are we doing this again?" Gajeel muttered as he tried loose his collar a bit so that the uneasy feeling would go away.

"For the jewels and your score in her heart…" Lily smirked as he saw his partners flushed face.

Gajeel was sure that he and Lily looked like a penguins. The suit he was wearing was the uniform of the waiters from the restaurant area of the spa. Matching to the white shirt with the black jacket and the black bow tie, Gajeel was also wearing black trousers with black leather shoes, with a special spell Levy had changed his hair color from black to blond. But still his piercings were left in his face. Gajeel refused with his entire mind to take them out which in return caused him an argument over 2 hours with Levy but in the end he was allowed to let them be.

Lily was lucky because of the fact that Levy wanted him to only babysit Hiro he wasn't forced to wear everything so his suit was only the black jacked and the bow tie of the uniform he had to add to his trousers. Levy had made sure that Lily would only use his small form and she had made sure to tell him to wait till Gajeel had get Natsu and Lucy out of the room, before he would go in to watch over Hiro.

Well it was clear that Gajeel didn't like the dress up but Lily kind of found it amusing and embarrassing at the same time. Why? Cause Gajeel's reaction to it was amusing, but at the same time he was embarrassed about himself wearing those things. Well if the rest of the guild would be here, they all would want Redus to draw it so that they had a picture they could tease the iron dragons slayer about…

Anyway Gajeel was meanwhile in front of the door from room 101. The small bottle in his hands ready to spray it in their faces. He knocked once at the door and got now answer. He knocked a second time, and then he got impatient and started knocking again and again till finally the door cracked open and the pink haired fire dragon slayer was looking at him.

Natsu didn't even get to look very long at Gajeel as the inside of the small bottle was sprayed in his face. Gajeel was kind of surprised that the – normally hyperactive – mage fell to the ground with a loud thud, not moving one bit. Gajeel smirked if it wasn't for Levy he would take the all mighty fire dragon slayer now and do something really bad and embarrassing to him as revenge that he laughed at him the other day. But to big was his fear of an angered bookworm so he lifted the knocked out mage over his shoulder and stomped in into the room, looking for the blond.

Lucy hearing the thud outside of Hiros room got worried and slowly moved away from the sleeping boy. She made her way to the door and opened it carefully. As she saw nobody she went out of Hiros room even more worried.

"Natsu? Everything ok?" She asked carefully as suddenly Gajeel with Natsu over his shoulder came into her view.

"Gajeel? Why do you have blond hair?" She asked stunned as she then noticed the knocked out fire mage over his shoulder. "Wait! Is that Natsu? And what are you doing here anyway?"

But instead of getting an answer a small bottle was held up into Lucy's face and she was about to say something as she suddenly felt the wet liquid in her face and everything went black just like it happened to Natsu. But instead of letting her fall to the ground Gajeel caught her just in time with one arm before she hit the ground. He knew that Levy would never forgive him if her best friend would get hurt because of him.

"Tch…" Gajeel muttered as Lily entered the room also now. "The boy is in this room. Make sure he doesn't get out of it…"

Lily looked at his tall friend as he left the room slamming the door shut behind him with two guild mates over his shoulder. Lily sighed and then flinched as he heard the small boys voice coming out of the room.

"Lucy-nee? Where did you go?" His sleepy voice called and now it was on Lily to get the boy back to sleep… maybe this was the hardest task the exceed ever had gotten from someone but he was determinate to fulfill his part to finally get this all over so he could help his own friend with his "love-problem".

Meanwhile… Gajeel had reached the room Levy had ordered him to bring the two. Just as he opened the door he was greeted by bright lights, glittery stuff and fancy decoration. In the middle of this all was standing Levy in front of a table she was decorating now.

Levy had prepared a candle light dinner for the knocked out ones but as she looked over her shoulder to see Gajeel bringing in the still knocked out couple… she dropped the rose she was holding in her hand.

"Gajeel! What are they wearing?! I explained the plan to you three times! They can't wear a yukata to a romantic candle light dinner!" Levy huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Gajeel only shrugged and let Natsu fell to the ground with a loud thud while he placed Lucy in one of the seats by the table. "You only said to get them, not to dress them up… like I would do that anyway…" Gajeel had muttered the last part so that Lucy didn't hear it.

"Gajeel! Go out with Natsu and dress him up in that second suit I had prepared! I will get Lucy in a nice dress." Lecy only answered while she all of the sudden pulled out a red dress and a suit from nowhere.

After a tiring hour, of getting them in their new clothes, later Lucy and Natsu where both seated in the seats by the table, still knocked out. Levy smiled to herself while Gajeel eyed her carefully. He knew what Levy was planning but he was kind of not very confided that this would work.

Levy's plan was simply. She knew that Lucy loved romantic things so she planned an romantic dinner for the two. But knowing Natsu she was sure that he would so something idiotic to ruin in if it was a normal one. So levy had decorated this room in with so much glitter and lights that it looked like a dream and that was her goal. She wanted Natsu and Lucy to think that this all was a dream. Levy was sure that if the both of them would fist confess in a 'dream' to each other with a positive outcome it would be much easier for them to confess in 'real life'. Also this way it was easy to interfere every now and then.

Both started to wake up and this was the sign for Levy and Gajeel to bring their plan in action… uh well to bring Levy's plan in action…

Lucy woke slowly up and when she opened her eyes she meet the onyx ones from Natsu, they looked at each other and then around confused at their surroundings. They were sitting on a table, dressed in clothes they didn't remember they had worn at last, glittery lights were around them and they couldn't see the walls of the room cause everything was to blinding. Some meters away were standing Gajeel with blond hair dressed as a waiter and Levy with green hair dressed as a waitress.

"What is going on? Natsu?" Lucy asked carefully, forgetting her I-will-avoid-him-for-now-plan.

Natsu a bit surprised and also extremely happy to hear her talk to him again, blinked a few times before he grinned his idiotic smile. "Don't know… but looks like we are getting food here and I am hungry anyway."

In the back of her mind Levy cursed at Natsu's not existing eye for romance but on the outside she was smiling and was also now stepping forward to the two.

"This is a dream connection provided from the spa. In these dreams couples see what they want the most and how their partner would react to it." She lied but Levy was determinate to make them believe that this was a dream and that they would confess.

"Really?!" Natsu yelled full of excitement and started staring at Lucy.

"Natsu…?" Lucy asked a bit scared as the dragon slayer didn't responded.

"I want to tell you something!" Both said at the same time but instead of saying anything more they started to stare at each other. Both didn't know if they really should confess.

Natsu wanted to just tell her about his feelings but then he wasn't sure if he really should. He had heard from Macao that normally girls were the one to say it first but then he also had overheard about the girls saying how romantic it is when a guy confess first. So Natsu was confused and started thinking again while he kept staring at Lucy.

Lucy on the other hand started to feel uncomfortable under Natsu's stare and a light blush started to decorate her cheeks as she thought about certain things she could test out here in this dream. And Levy? Well her eyes started to sparkle in daylight in her eyes everything was looking like one of them would confess his or her love to the other side but then she totally forgot that Gajeel was also there and that he wasn't really the patient type of helper when it comes to matchmaking… nope he wasn't even a good helper and Levy would have to learn that for the next time she would try to be a matchmaker again.

"God damn it! Just tell each other how you feel so we can get this all over already!" He yelled in annoyance. What Gajeel missed what the glare that Levy was giving him and that Lucy blushed crimson red while Natsu looked at first stunned than confused and at last kind of angry at the metal dragon slayer.

"Shut it metal face!" Natsu shouted as he jumped onto the table with fist lighted on fire.

Lucy sighed. _What kind of a dream is this?_

Before anything else could have been said, a metal pipe made its way to Natsu's face and a fight between the two dragon slayers had started. Soon everything Levy had prepared was destroyed. The table got split in two and the chairs were crushed down or burned down to ash. Lucy was standing by the sideline now watching how Natsu beat the crap out of Gajeel and sighed in defeat.

_And this is the guy I had fallen in love with… how messed up can my life get? If this dream ends in a mess how will it end when I try to really confess to Natsu what will happen then? Will he destroy the entry town? _Lucy grimaced by the thought of Natsu destroying something again and sighed heavy again.

Levy who saw through her best friend saw that her plan had backfired at her. Instead of being all lovey-dovey Lucy began to doubt her feeling and Natsu was about to destroy the room while fighting. Seeing only one solution Levy pulled out another small bottle. The liquid in it was colored in an mix of purple and blue on the bottle was a label which said: "WARNING! LEADS TO SUDDEN SLEEP! ONLY USE IT IN EMERGENCYS LIKE WHEN NATSU IS ABOUT TO DESTROY THE GUILD!"

Levy thanked Mira in her mind for telling her about these bottles for emergency a long time ago and in her eyes this definitive was one. So she sprayed a bit of it into Lucy's face who instantly fell asleep. Levy caught her and placed her carefully on the ground. "Now to Natsu…"

She looked up to see how Natsu prepared one of his strongest fire attacks and Gajeel doing the same.

"W-w-wait! DON'T USE A BREATH ATTACK!" But too late, both attacks clashed together and a loud explosion was visible for the whole down and the spa, Gajeel lay on the ground his clothes tattered from the fight. Levy coughed out a small cloud of smoke and looked at her best friend to make sure she was ok. Not surprising she was fest asleep. Natsu was standing in the middle of a pile of rocks laughing in victory.

Levy stormed up to him ready to punch Natsu but instead of a punch she sprayed the liquid in his face before Natsu could even react. The dragon slayer fell to the ground with a loud thud again and Levy sighed in exhaustion.

"Never… never again take Gajeels help when it comes to matchmaking…" Levy muttered as she shot a glare at Gajeel who shivered in return when he saw it.

"GAJEEL! WHY COULDN'T YOU KEEP YOU MOUTH SHUT! I WAS SOOO CLOSE! SOOO CLOSE!"

A purple haired woman slowly went up to the scared metal dragon slayer and the furious bookworm. In her face was a smile which was at first sight very friendly but if you would keep looking at it you soon would get scared like hell.

"Excuse me.." Mai started and instantly got the attention from both. "If you allow I would like to know who will take the cost of the destroyed room and the building?"

Levy gulped and Gajeel also swallowed hard. "O-o-our…. G-g-guild?" It sounded more like a question but Mai accepted this answer and was already writing a bill to Fairy Tail. Both could already see the guild master going crazy because of another bill incoming and this time it wasn't even from the council.

**Meanwhile at room 101…**

"Black bear kitty…" Hiro mumbled as he hugged Lily tighter in his sleep. For a moment Lily feared that the boy would wake up again from the loud explosion but he continued sleeping. Lily had managed to get the boy to sleep again but the only thing that was now is that the boy had a death grip on him and id didn't seemed like he would let go anytime soon.

"Gajeel… get me out of here soon…" Lily muttered in a low voice before he started to gasp for air as Hiro tightened his grip on the poor exceed yet again…

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, and the next vote is now open for everyone to vote again who will be next in this matchmaking chaos, Erza? Cana? Mai? or somebody else... so please vote again!  
**

**Sorry that there isn't a review response this time, I kind of rushed this update cause I don't have much time today hope it is ok and I hoped you liked the chapter anyway.  
**

**Thank you all for reviewing and thanks for the reviews in the future!**

******See you in the next chapter (^.^)v**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, there... here is the next chapter... Juvia and Gray are matchmaking this time... and if you wonder about my mood... well I am not happy that only six people have voted. So please! Please VOTE! or I will sent Hiro over to you guys!**

**So now please read enjoy and review!  
**

**Half the Credits are going to a friend of mine. The idea of this chapter is the basic of something a friend and I did to a now very happy couple X)  
**

**************************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.**

* * *

**A boy, a dragon and a doll?**  
Chapter 8

**In Magnolia, at the guild…**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the voice of the Master cried through the guild as he sat on the bar two letters in his hands and tears streaming down his face.

"Ara, ara. Master what is it?" Mira ask innocently. The whole guild knew already what the cause of the Masters outburst, was without even reading, the letters. Some snickered others were smirking, they all couldn't wait for the others to return to the guild so that they could see what kind of an punishment Master Makarov had for them.

"Why? Why do they always have to destroy something! These stupid brats!" cried said Master out as more tears came. "This isn't even from the council!"

The guild waited till the Master had calmed down and walked out the guild saying something about contacting the weekly source magazine before they burst into laughers and started joking about the destructiveness of their missing guild mates.

Mirajane was at the bar polishing a glass as she smiled and hummed a bit. She wasn't surprised, she knew that this would come sooner or later, it was just a bit surprising to find two bills at the same time from Mai. One was about a destroyed onsen and the other was about a destroyed room. Oh well, Mirajane knew that she shouldn't be all too worried as long as the couple she wants get together.

**Back to 'Onsen Love', Room 101… the parents' bedroom…**

Lucy stirred in her sleep and snuggled closer to the warm right next to her. Her face was against something war and inhaled deep and exhaled slowly, nearly a sighed as her arms warped like itself around a huge, warm pillow. Her eyes were still closed, slowly she noticed how the warm warped itself around her waist. For some reasons Lucy felt like nothing could happen to her as long as this warm feeling was around here, in other words she felt safe.

Lucy was about to drift back into sleep but her body worked against it as her eyes snapped open before her mind was even fully awake. Her brown orbs met the sight of a chest, a muscular one, a familiar one…

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ah! Naaaaaatsuuuuuu?!" Lucy screamed as she kicked him with all her power out of the bed, forgetting that the fire mage had his arms still around her waist she was doomed to follow right after him with falling out of the bed. Both fell with a loud thud to the ground, Natsu on the floor and Lucy right over him.

"Morning Luce!" Natsu grinned as he looked at Lucy who was still on top of him with his arms warped around her waist. Lucy was lying over him and blushed ten shades of red as her face were only some inches away from his and her body was due to gravity pressed against his.

"M-morning Natsu…" Lucy mumbled and tried to get away from him, her heart was beating wildly and she still remembered that weird dream she had. So she wanted to get away from him as fast as she could but Natsu sensing that she wanted to get away from him tightened his grip around her waist making it impossible for her to get away from him. A blush was also now decorating his face.

"Uhm… Luce… you know I had a really awesome dream! But…" Lucy looked at him wide eyed. _Does that mean Natsu had the same kind of dream I had? OMG! W-w-what should I do?!_

"But… uhm… L-luce… if I tell you that I l-" Natsu was cut off as the door was slammed open by a five years old boy holding a baseball bat in his hands. "LUCY-NEE!"

Hiro stopped in his tracks as he saw Lucy on top of Natsu and Natsu still having his arms around her waist, both blushing madly now. The boy blinked. Natsu's grip loosed around Lucy and she jumped up rushing over to Hiro. But the boy ran passed her and did something even Lucy didn't expect the boy to do.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO LUCY-NEEEEEE!" Hiro screamed as he started to hit Natsu on the head with the baseball bat over and over again. Natsu wasn't able to dodge some of the first hits but then he got a grip of the bat and with his left hand and hold it firmly.

"What the hell?! Stop that!" Natsu growled as Hiro struggled to get the bat free from his grip but then Hiro yelped and jumped away. Natsu had set the baseball bet onto fire and it was burned into ashes in a matter of seconds.

"LUCY-NEE!" Hiro screamed as he hide behind her legs.

"NATSU! STOP THIS!" Lucy scowled and Natsu stopped right in his tracks looking confused at Lucy. A bump was visible on his head but that was something he could easily ignore.

Lucy bent down to Hiro, looking deeply into the sky blue eyes of the boy. Her back was facing Natsu now and her attention was focused on Hiro who had fake tears in the corner of his eyes. "You know Hiro? You can't just attack Natsu that way. What would happen if you get hurt?"

"HEY! I am the one who got hurt!" Natsu yelled, rubbing the bump on his head and looking hurt at Lucy but she shortly glared at him before she turned back to Hiro.

"You can't just run at this fire breathing idiot, Hiro. He could seriously hurt you and besides…" Lucy smiled again at the boy before she patted his head and stood up. "I am perfectly cable of protecting myself."

Hiro opened his mouth to say something but he then thought better and just nodded. He looked shortly at Natsu who was still sitting on the ground grumbling something while rubbing his head. Hiro smirked as a new idea popped up in his head.

Lucy didn't see the boy smirk as she turned to leave the room. She went over to the kitchen of their room and opened the fridge. To her surprise it was filled with food, Lucy was also surprised about the fact that Natsu hadn't emptied it yet… Oh well Lucy shrugged it off and took everything out what she would need to make breakfast.

The breakfast went over very quiet. Hiro was making up the strategy for his idea. Lucy had started to think about how she had ended in the bed. She didn't remember much of yesterday's evening but she was sure that she didn't fell asleep in the bed and surly not with Natsu. Also the strange dream was still giving her a headache. Natsu was also thinking while eating his usual way, throwing the food everywhere without even noticing it. His thoughts were about how Hiro again ruined a moment and he was thinking hard about how he could get rid of the boy just for one day.

All three of them didn't notice the shadow of two people by the window. One had blue hair woman and was more focused on her matchmaking-partner than on the couple itself. The other one was a raven haired man, who was only in his boxers.

"Ha! Flame Head got beaten by a little boy!" The raven haired man snickered as he had an evil shimmer in his eyes. "Can't wait to tell this to the rest of the guild!"

"Gray-sama…" The blue haired mumbled. "Isn't it time to help Juvias Lo-… Juvia mean isn't it time to help Lucy-san and Natsu-san to get together? (_So that Juvia's Love-rival is outa the way?_)"

Gray stared at Juvia shortly before he nodded. "Oh right, if I help you with this bet then I will have beaten Erza in a way before Natsu does. HA! Servers flame brain right!"

Both climbed back up the ice-ladder, Gray had made, to the roof of the building and went back inside through the chimney. Well Gray at last, Juvia as much as she liked Gray wasn't willed to follow him this way and went over to the door which lead inside.

They both had made a simple plan to bring them together and Gray had agreed to help Juvia cause he saw it as something he could use against Natsu later on in the future. Juvia was walking to the door of room 101 and slipped a short letter inside right under the door. She left as quickly as she came and run down to Gray who was currently standing behind a corner waiting for two certain mages to come and walk into their trap.

Juvia went over to where Gray was and nearly fainted to see him having his hand on his boxers ready to remove the last piece of clothing on his body. "G-g-gray-sam-m-ma?"

"What is it Juvia?" Gray answered not even looking at her.

"Y-y-y-your clothes…" Juvia mumbled unsure if Gray had heard her since he was still focused on watching. But before she was even able to say something else a pink haired fire breather, in his usual clothing, run down the stairs followed by a blond woman, wearing a short black skirt and a pink top, and a black haired boy, wearing a plain blue shirt and a pair of green shorts.

"NATSU! WAIT!"

"LUCY-NEE!"

"FREEEEEE FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

Natsu ran right into a room with an open door Lucy ran after him and of course Hiro followed. As the three of them were in their Gray run forward and slammed the door shut behind them. "Ice Make! Freeze!" His hand touched the door and in the next second the door was frozen in a thick layer of ice.

Gray leant against the door, crossing his arms and smirked at what he had done. "If they aren't together when they come out then I will pay your rent for two months, Juvia."

Juvia slowly walked over to where Gray was. "Juvia isn't sure if that will work but Juvia will gladly accept 200.000 jewels rent money."

"It will work. My ice will slowly cause this room to get colder and colder. Flame brain can use this chance to get closer to Lucy and bam! They confess their love!" Gray smirked but suddenly he heard a shriek then crying and at last a loud yell through the frozen door.

"We… have made sure the boy is somewhere else, haven't we?"

"No… Juvia saw him running in right behind her Lov- Lucy-san."

"Damn i-!" But before Gray could say a loud crack was heard.

**Inside the room**

"We are trapped! The door won't open!" Lucy screamed as she tried helplessly to open the door.

"WHERE IS THE FREE FOOD?!" Natsu yelled while he was still looking left and right for the promised food.

"Lucy-nee? Is he an idiot or does he purposely ignores the fact that we are trapped?" Hiro asked as he tugged on the hem of her skirt.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled to get his attention. "There is no food! This was a prank or a trap from someone!"

The fire mage looked confused at her and tilted his head to the side. "So there is no food here?"

"Yes, no food!" Lucy said and sighed heavy before she started to rub her arms. "Great! Do I image things or is it getting colder here?"

"Lucy-nee?" Hiro asked as he hugged her legs. "I won't let you get cold!"

"Thanks Hiro." Lucy smiled and hugged the little boy. Natsu didn't like this sight if anybody was to warm Lucy up than it was him not that boy. After all he was the fire make here. So he went up to them and hugged Lucy from behind. His arms were warped around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder, his mouth was just inches away from her ear.

"Better this way?" He asked with a low voice but Lucy shrieked loudly out of surprise. She didn't expect Natsu to suddenly huge her like that nor, that he would nearly whisper something in her ear. His hot breath had also tickled her.

Out of this Lucy had stand up fast causing Natsu to lose his grip on her and to fall backwards and causing Hiro to also fall out of her arms right onto the ground. The boy cried out of surprise and pain as he landed on the ground. Lucy was instantly next to him trying to calm him down again. Natsu on the other hand got annoyed.

He wanted to punch something so he went up to the door with an idea. If the door would open the normal way… why not kicking it open? After all the guild door would always open when he kicked them.

The door cracked after some kicks and Natsu thought it as a success so he continued. Lucy looked up at him and her eyes went wide. "NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

But too late the fire make hat set his food on fire and kicked the door one last time with such a force that it flew open and smashed right into the wall opposite it. They didn't hear the cry of pain when it smashed into the wall, to loud did Natsu cheer that he had opened the door.

"Look Luce! I managed to open the door!" Natsu cheered and grinned all over his face as he took Lucy by her wrist and dragged her along. Hiro stared at the door Natsu had just smashed against the wall and then looked at them as Natsu dragged Lucy up to the stairs.

"What is that guy?!" Hiro asked nobody as he proceeded to finally follow them.

After the three had left, a woman appeared out of a puddle of water on the floor. She looked worried at the door which was still on the wall. Juvia carefully tried to remove the door from the wall and after what seemed like hours but were in reality around 3 minutes the door fell to the ground followed by Gray.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia shrieked as she kneeled next to Gray on the ground. Grays eyes were spinning and he wasn't able to focus on anything. Juvia heard him mutter some things but she couldn't make out what he said. So she leant in to hear it better.

"I… will… kill… flame… head… for… this…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please vote! Again! If you have voted before great but I need you all to vote again!  
**

**Review Response... but firstly thank you all for your reviews. Thanks so much! The story is near to 100 reviews! Also every Idea mentiont in a review will be considered. I am short of time again fro this update so sorry that I can't write down some personal responses but I will do a proper response as soon as I can again^^**

**Thank you all for reviewing and thanks for the reviews in the future!**

******See you in the next chapter (^.^)v**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there, not much time... Erza won with 4 votes out of 8, so please vote again... **

**Sorry for every mistake but I have wrote this while break in school and now I am uploading it, hope you still like the chapter. Oh and sorry that the chapter got a bit short this time.  
**

**Please read, enjoy and review! Oh and please vote again in the new poll about who is next!  
**

******************************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.**

* * *

**A boy, a dragon and a doll?**  
Chapter 9

Erza Scarlet never really was into matchmaking but after a while listening to the talks of the other girls she herself became slowly interested in one particular pair. The pair was one she knew very well and for her taste the progress of their relationship was just surprising.

Lucy was like a little sister for her and sometimes she felt like she had to protect her from the bad guys. Also there was Natsu. Both ways he was a friend and something near to an idiotic little brother just like Gray. But still Erza felt more than often like she had to protect Lucy from Natsu's idiotic side. It wasn't like she was against their relationship, she just thought that Natsu maybe wasn't ready yet.

So Erza had decided that if they come together she would teach Natsu a special lesson about how to be a good boyfriend and how to thread a girl right. But first of all she had to bring them together. Of course Erza had also taken part in the bet involving the couple and of course she wanted that money. It was enough for a new armor she wanted and for some cakes as an extra. So after considering all pro and cons Erza finally decided to try out her matchmaking skills. (The possible cakes and the new armor overweight every other reason…)

Erza was already in front of their room. Standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, staring at the door like it was an enemy. Her eyes were focused on the door knop. People who passed her were giving her a weird look. Then Erza decided to just go in. Her hand went to the knop and turned it. Even though the door should be locked it was open and so Erza Scarlet went in into the room.

She looked around. It looked quite normal. She started to prepare her plan. Lucy was a little bit into this hero-and-knight in-shining-armor thing so she decided to let Natsu appear as a hero. She placed some traps in the room and installed some flame thrower and lacrima lightning's. She wanted to create the illusion of a dangerous situation. The last thing she built up in the room was a cage. A cage in which she had planned to put in Lucy later just to make Natsu rescue her and make her fall in love with him or Lucy confess to him. After all the girls in the books always confess to a Hero after he rescued her.

Erza blinked shortly and put her hand on her chin. _Hasn't Natsu rescued her more than once already? Would this mean that she is already in love with him…?_

Time went on and Erza dismissed this thought. She went to the last part of her plan: letting herself look like and enemy. She colored her hair black and requiped into a disguise of and demon. Why Erza had an outfit like that? Well… let's say… Erza likes acting very much that is why she always has a store of costumes and after she lost the last set of her costumes in the desert she had bought costumes which she could requip with her magic…

Anyway… everything was set and ready. The only thing Erza needed now what the couple to come back to this room. Erza waited and waited…

and waited…

and waited…

and waited more…

and waited more…

and waited a lot more…

and waited a lot more…

and wait-

**(Erza: We get it! Go on with the story!**

**Me: AYE!) **

After what seemed like hours Erza was still standing in the middle of the room but nobody had come. She started to lose her patience and stormed up to the door, ready to find and drag Natsu and Lucy into this room. Just as she was about to open it the door was opened and slammed into her face.

Now Erzas mood was at the down point and a dark aura was surrounding her. With her disguise she looked now like she really was a demon. Her hair was floating in the air and she held to pitch black swords in her hands. The lacrima lightning's went on and darken the room with a lightning shooting every now and then from wall to wall. The fire thrower also went on after a while and let the fire come from the ground up to the ceiling. It looked like the fire came out of a volcano. The place looked like the pure evil was born there and Erza was standing right in the middle sending her dark aura of to the poor person who had opened the door.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-wait! I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-I n-never m-meant t-t-t-to d-d-dis-" The person never got to finish his sentence cause before he could even blink Erzas fist connected with his face and the person was thrown against the wall outside the room. A second person which was together with the first one snickered at what had happened to the first one but when he saw the look in Erzas eyes he froze in his spot.

"YOU ARE CRAZY! ALL OF YOUR GIRLS ARE CRAZY!" He screamed as he got punched by Erza who was more than angry now. Her plan didn't work in any way. Not Natsu and Lucy came into the room she had prepared no it were Gajeel and Gray who suddenly came in. Not only that. They ruined her plan in activating the traps and she saw only one thing for the two which was let… punishment.

"YOU TWO WILL PAY!" She yelled in anger and even thought Juvia was there as well she didn't make a move to help. Not even as her love got slammed against the wall a third time this day and punched over and over again. To afraid was the water mage right now. Erza Scarlet known as Titania, the strongest woman in Fairy Tail was right now letting out her anger on Gray and Gajeel and Juvia was wise enough to see that even for her it was too dangerous to try to stop her.

But where were Natsu and Lucy? Simply in THEIR room 101… Erza's plan did not only not work it also was placed in the wrong room. Instead of room 101 the room she was in was one floor under them it was room 91 which the boys (Gajeel and Gray) had booked for themselves so that they could sleep there. Well never in the world would they have expected Erza decorate their room. Also for Gray was it the second time with getting thrown against a wall today and Gajeel… well it was the first time for him to really feel the rage of Erza Scarlet the Titania…

**Let's see what is happening in room 101…**

"LUCE! I SWEAR I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN THERE!" Natsu screamed as he run away from Lucy who was dressed in a towel and her hair was dripping wet. She chased after him with a frying pan in her hands. A big bump was visible on the dragon slayers head and he was running helplessly and crying out to Lucy to stop it.

While running he glared from time to time at Hiro who was sitting relaxed on couch and snickered or better tried to muffle his laughers in a couch pillow.

"NATSU YOU PERVERT!" Lucy screamed on last time with a bright red face as she stopped and threw the frying pan with all her strength after Natsu which hit him successfully on his head and knocked him out cold. Lucy huffed and turned on her heels as she stomped back into the bathroom.

Hiro who heard the door being closed with a loud bang stopped muffling his laughs and laughed out loudly holding his stomach as it started to hurt from laughing. Natsu was still lying on the ground half aware of his laugher and growled. "Damn brat… only telling lies…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review and vote! Sorry that the chapter is short but like I said I am short on time.  
**

**Sorry that there is no review response this time hope I get more time for it next chapter...  
**

**Thank you all for reviewing and thanks for the reviews in the future!**

******See you in the next chapter (^.^)v**


End file.
